


Sun Kissed Love

by Madgrins_ofthe_cat23



Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Emmett is a himbo, F/F, F/M, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Themes, Multi, Not Canon Compliant, OOC Renee Dwyer, Reincarnation, Rosalie is a ice queen in the best ways, Underage Drinking, Underage Smoking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:01:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 29,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25833211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madgrins_ofthe_cat23/pseuds/Madgrins_ofthe_cat23
Summary: Mirabelle Swan is determined to take this new life by the reins and take everything it throws at her but discovering that the supernatural exist from her sister's meddling wasn't something was she quite ready for. Mirabelle doubts she'll make it to senior year alive."The most beautiful woman Mirabelle had ever seen was loading her cart to the brim with different food. 𝘖𝘩 𝘮𝘺 𝘎𝘰𝘥, 𝘴𝘩𝘦’𝘴 𝘴𝘰 𝘱𝘳𝘦𝘵𝘵𝘺. 𝘐’𝘮 𝘫𝘶𝘴𝘵 𝘴𝘵𝘢𝘯𝘥𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘩𝘦𝘳𝘦 𝘭𝘰𝘰𝘬𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘢𝘵 𝘩𝘦𝘳 𝘭𝘪𝘬𝘦 𝘢 𝘤𝘳𝘦𝘦𝘱. 𝘖𝘩 𝘎𝘰𝘥, 𝘐’𝘮 𝘴𝘵𝘪𝘭𝘭 𝘴𝘵𝘢𝘳𝘪𝘯𝘨!"" “Pleasure to meet you ma’ ma. I’m Emmett Cullen.” Cold breath washed over her hand, as a southern accent slipped through his plush looking lips. 𝘐’𝘮 𝘨𝘰𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘵𝘰 𝘮𝘦𝘭𝘵 𝘪𝘯𝘵𝘰 𝘢 𝘱𝘶𝘥𝘥𝘭𝘦 𝘰𝘯 𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘧𝘭𝘰𝘰𝘳, 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘱𝘭𝘦𝘢𝘴𝘦 𝘭𝘦𝘵 𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘮𝘢𝘯 𝘤𝘭𝘦𝘢𝘯 𝘮𝘦 𝘶𝘱 𝘰𝘯 𝘢𝘪𝘴𝘭𝘦 5."
Relationships: Alice Cullen/Jasper Hale, Carlisle Cullen/Esme Cullen, Edward Cullen/Bella Swan, Emmett Cullen/Rosalie Hale, Emmett Cullen/Rosalie Hale/Original Female Character(s), Rosalie Hale/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 50
Kudos: 212





	1. Love and Loss

**Author's Note:**

> Hi I want to thank you for clicking on this! I'm still fairly new to writing so if there's any mistakes, apologizes in advanced! I also want to say that "A Hundred Winks of Sunshine" by Tsume_Yuki was a inspiration in writing this! Please check out their works, they're on of my favorite authors on this site! https://archiveofourown.org/works/14780063/chapters/34184114

* * *

Being reborn was an experience, but an experience she would gladly shoulder. Of course, she was sad for the first few months of her life, she wailed as much as her little lungs could wail. She sobbed and hiccuped into warm shoulders trying to comfort her. She felt guilty for bothering her new parents so much, their blurry faces frazzled and sleep-deprived. But as time moved on she found happiness, she discovered she was born with the right body this time around. She found joy by being cared for by a set of loving parents, a father that would hold her for hours on end as she grieved. A mother that would soothe her by singing silly songs, and kisses upon kisses on her face and tummy. Her new name was Mirabelle Helena Swan and was affectionately called “Little Plum” by her father and mother, Charlie and Renée. 

She tried to make life easier for her parents, a happy infant was much easier to handle than a constantly wailing one. Mirabelle found that she liked being a happy baby. Laughter was easy to find with her baby brain, the game peek-a-boo was _very_ entertaining. She found it effortless to find joy in mundane things: learning to walk, talk, and everything else that small humans learned was fun. The joy and praise she received was a large ego booster. 

Mirabelle was ecstatic when she realized her mother was pregnant with a little sibling, she had never had a sibling before! She loved curling up against her mother and father in bed at night talking to the baby. Charlie and Renée found this adorable and snapped lots of photos on a large bulky camera. Mirabelle also discovered that she was born in the late 1980s. She found herself daydreaming of seeing all of her favorite artists, comedians, and other shows in person, she had so many possibilities for this new life. Mirabelle's attitude steadily improved as she grew, from a squirming bundle to a toddling one-year-old.

With age, Mirabelle started going out of their family home, and being pushed in a baby stroller was _incredibly_ fun. She loathed the day when she would stop being pushed around by her parents. During these outings, she got a peek at her hometown. It was a small sleepy town, where the fog rolled in during the night from the near-constant rain. Mirabelle drove her mother insane wanting to be let down to splash in the water puddles. 

But like all things in life, not everything was positive. There she could hear the nasty barely covered whispers about how Renée was _such_ a young mother. A woman who couldn’t keep her legs closed long enough that she was already pregnant again. The disparaging term “Irish Twins” was thrown around before her little sibling was even born. Mirabelle wanted to scream at the old hags, how dare they judge such a young couple. Charlie and Renée were barely adults when they had kids, they were doing the best they could. She wanted to reassure her parents that this was normal and contraceptives weren’t foolproof. But life advice about sex coming from a one-year-old wouldn’t be well received. So instead she made sure to always loudly question why those old ladies smelled bad when they were near them. Late 80’s perfume wasn’t a gentle experience to the senses, especially when it was doused on a person. The horrified gasps were well worth the gentle scolding from Renée, but Mirabelle was aware enough to catch the amused smile on her mother’s face. 

When her sibling finally did arrive she was greeted by a red-faced baby girl named Isabella Marie Swan. Mirabelle could have sworn she had heard that name before but didn’t dwell on it long, as she was enraptured with the fussy baby in her dad’s arms. She even got to hold her! Sitting down of course. Isabella was so _small_ and fragile looking. Small fingers clasped in a small fist, hazy dark eyes looked up at her. Each part of her was beautiful, Mirabelle found herself amazed by the amount of love she felt towards her sister. She prayed and hoped that Isabella would grow to love her as well.

As Isabella and her grew, things started to tonally shift in their small family. Renée wanted to move from the small town of Forks, tired of the gossiping from the town folks. While Charlie had just gotten a secure job at the police station, and his parents' health was rapidly declining. They watched as the fights grew fiercer and longer than the last. Fighting broke out because of small inconsequential things. Mirabelle knew not all marriages lasted but was saddened that her family seemed to be in that percentage. 

But she felt that both Charlie and Renée would be better off separated, Mirabelle could see they still loved each other but it wasn’t enough to save the sinking ship. Years of resentment and frustrations had finally come to a boiling point

At night she would climb into Bella’s hand-me-down bed, and bundle up with her under the faded blue cotton covers. Grasping her sister's small hand she would quietly talk to her about what was happening to their family. Mirabelle wanted her sister to know it wasn’t their fault mom and dad were fighting. Isabella was still very young and probably didn’t grasp what Mirabelle was trying to tell her, but she felt it was her duty as the eldest to comfort and teach her sibling. 

By the time Mirabelle was two and Bella was almost one, their parents divorced. The three girls moved to Downey, California where Renée’s mother lived, Marie Higginbotham. Mirabelle would rather shoot herself in the foot than call that witch her grandmother. She instead called her “The Woman” in her head, but to keep the peace she called her “Great Granny Higgin-Bottom”. This always caused a wonderful puckering of The Woman's lips when she was called this. She was awful to her family, she constantly criticized Renée for her “failings of a mother” to her “short-lived marriage, which she _always_ knew would happen.” It was hard to be happy in her house, but she did it anyway. Mostly out of spite. 

Thankfully Isabella seemed oblivious to the hate The Woman seemed to spew at any given moment. However, this got harder and harder to achieve the longer they stayed there. The Woman wanted to go after her baby sister but Mirabelle made a much more appealing target when she defiantly countered The Woman at every step. She used to be a trans woman, this was a walk in the park compared to that. She thoroughly enjoyed riling up the old bat until she was red in the face with anger and only enraged squeaks left her mouth. 

Mirabelle treasured the phone calls she had with her dad, sitting in an old kitchen chair mindlessly playing with the phone’s cord. She would fill the hour with mindless chatter to ease her dad’s discomfort. He was abysmal at talking on the phone, but Mirabelle couldn’t find it in her heart to mind. She could tell it bothered Bella because to her it seemed like Charlie wasn’t interested in talking. She tried to explain it to Isabella but when you’re only four it's a hard concept to understand. Mirabelle explained that dad hadn’t seen them in a while because he was taking care of Grandpa and Grandma Swan. It was ridiculously cute watching a small Bella poke her tongue out in thought as she processed what her sister was saying. “So like when I got sick with strip throat? And mama and Granny Higgin-Bottom took care of me?” A wide grin overtook Mirabelle’s face at the nickname for The Woman.

“Exactly! Daddy’s just busy right now, he would be with us if he could! Also its strep throat not strip, silly.” A raspberry blown her way was all she received as the sister went back to making macaroni art.

Mirabelle would fill in info for Charlie about her sister the best she could. She also made sure to send her dad mail every week, sometimes a letter filled with small rocks she found interesting, or four-leaf clovers to give to Grandma and Grandpa Swan. He nearly cried on the phone call after that piece of mail. His voice was hoarse with unshed tears as he told his little plum, “Grandma and Grandpa loved their gift, loved her, and sent a big hug her way.” When she received news they had died a week later, she pitched the biggest fit she had ever thrown when Renée said she couldn’t take them back to forks for the funeral because finals were coming up for her.

Rolling on the hard linoleum floor, Mirabelle knew this wasn’t how to get what she wanted, but there was just so much hurt in her little heart. She knew she wasn’t being fair to Renée, Renée couldn’t control when her finals came up but she _missed_ her daddy. Missed jumping into his arms after not seeing him all day, missed pulling on his growing mustache. Her heart ached with the unfairness of it all. He was all alone and she couldn’t be there with him. 

Vaguely hearing voices over her loud wailing, she was suddenly scooped up in her mother’s arms. Mirabelle rubbed her snot and tear covered face in her mother’s shoulder as she cried. Soothing circles were rubbed on her back, the faint humming of her favorite lullaby as quietly sung in her ear. As her weeping lessened she listened to what Renée was saying. 

“Oh my poor plum, I’m sorry, I’m so sorry. I’ll talk with Charlie okay? Oh my baby girl, shh, don’t cry. Mama’s here little plum.” Mirabelle felt worn out, her body and mind exhausted. She rubbed her watery eyes. Mirabelle mumbled a sleepy “I love you” to her mama before she was asleep.

Waking the next morning, she felt extremely embarrassed at her display. Mirabelle should have voiced her concerns to her mother months before this. She shouldn’t let her feelings bottle up because she wanted to be happy all the time, that wasn’t realistic. It wasn’t healthy. She used to be a grown woman who knew better coping mechanisms, but being 5 years old again was hard. Time moved fast, she got caught up in enjoying life and being Mirabelle. Walking sheepishly to her mother who was, making herself a bowl of cereal before classes started, she tugged on Renée’s shirt. Large expressive Brown eyes looked down at her, she buried her face in Renée’s leg and a muffled apology was given. Mirabelle was picked up and seated on the kitchen counter. A warm hand pulled her face up so she was staring into her mother’s teary-eyed face.

“Oh Little Plum, it’s okay, I just wished that...I want you to be happy Mirabelle. I’m sorry I’ve been so busy with school that I didn’t notice you were unhappy. I talked to Charlie last night and he’s pretty busy with the funeral planning, so he can’t come and pick up you girls. So his friend Billy Offered to come to pick you up, you remember Uncle Billy?” Hazy memories sprung to mind of a russet skinned man with long beautiful black hair. He had two girls a little older than Isabella and her, and maybe a baby on the way? When Fork’s weather was nice enough, the two families would make their way to a small beach and make wet sandcastles. 

Mirabelle nodded at her mother’s question, “He’s the nice man that helped me fish.” Small child activities were not bountiful in Forks Washington, therefore Charlie took his little girls fishing with his best friend Billy Black, who also took his little girls. After the first two fishing trips, Renée decided that having four young children on a boat was something she wasn’t comfortable with. Just another fight Mirabelle could remember her mother and father having. 

Renée’s hand combed through her sleep tangled hair, “Yup that’s him, he’s coming down with his two girls to pick you girls up.” She hummed in acknowledgment before she “sneakily” stole some cereal out of her mother’s bowl. A huffed laughter was heard from Renée before a playful swat was felt on her backside. Mirabelle shrieked in laughter as she was let down from the kitchen counter and a good day followed, all at ease in the small family.


	2. 1991

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The swan sisters go on a road trip hopefully making friends along the way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! Thank you so much for the comments and likes! I hope you enjoy!

Mirabelle counted it a small blessing that the funeral happened during the summertime, this way she wouldn’t risk missing any kindergarten. She felt a mix of dread and excitement going back to school, she had a chance to make new friends. But at the same time, the American public schooling was a pitiful excuse for quality education. 

Sorting one last time through Isabella’s and her’s activity bag for the long road trip ahead, Mirabelle picked up the heavily laden bag and dropped it by the front door. She spotted Bella sitting on the couch reading a children’s book, while occasionally sneaking peeks out the window. No doubt watching for when Uncle Billy would pull up the old cracked driveway. 

As Isabella aged it was getting easier to see what kind of person she would grow into. Bella was soft-spoken, she mainly let Mirabelle take the lead in conversations. She liked quiet and calm surroundings, Isabella made a point to avoid the rowdier neighborhood kids, finding the loud noises discombobulating. Though this didn’t mean Bella was antisocial, in fact, she would often seek out someone in the house to sit next to as she read. Mirabelle was reminded of a typical house cat, quiet, and never far from a loved one. Bella was a little bookworm in the making, she would sit still for hours on end reading and rereading her favorite stories. Particularly The Magic Tree House series that had just come out this year. Mirabelle was also delighted when she got a hold of the first Sailor Moon manga, showing Isabella the brilliance of magical girls was a true joy. 

When Bella felt like playing they would wave around “wands”, i.e sticks they had found in the back yard, and happily yell “In the name of the moon I’ll punish you!” Mirabelle loved being a big sister, even though she and Isabella’s personalities were kin to day and night. Mirabelle and Bella just meshed well, they balanced each other out. _Even though Isabella could sometimes be a little shit, Mirabelle supposed this was pure little sibling instinct emerging._

Climbing onto the faded floral couch next to Bella, Mirabelle rested against the armrest and soaked in the warm early morning light. As she rested Mirabelle thought of her plans for the future, first seek out all the things she had enjoyed as a child and relive them. She was already in possession of the Nintendo’s Gameboy and was eagerly waiting for the PlayStation to come out on the market. More importantly, she wanted to share them with Bella. The wonder and excitement of things she loved as a child could be shared with another. Though sometimes thoughts of horror stories she had heard about siblings destroying each other’s things in a fit of anger. Mirabelle would brush off these thoughts, Isabella was a good kid, she had never miraculously destroyed things when she was mad at Mirabelle. However this didn’t mean things didn’t break in Bella’s possession, she was naturally clumsy. When things of Mirabelle’s were broken it was usually because Isabella had tripped over her own two feet. She quickly learned not to hand Bella fragile breakable things.

Mirabelle also pondered what she could do in the future, technology was hitting a large boom and she could capitalize off knowing what certain things would be big hits. Her brow furrowed at this, she was never a person who found computers and technology thrilling to work on, so IT work was off the table. Mirabelle recalled loving history in her past life and wondered if the subject still held the same sway over her heart. Thinking of history Mirabelle recalled her past, now her future once more. She made a note to invest in certain stocks and save what she could for her family because the 2008 recession was coming up in 16 years. Mirabelle also thought of major events she had lived through and made notes to keep her family far away from them. 

The sudden sound of violins and cellos being played broke Mirabelle out of her thoughts. Turning her head towards the sound, she found Renée standing in the living room expectantly holding her arms out to her daughters. Soon Isabella and she were gently swaying with their mom to classical music. “Dance breaks” as Renée called them, a time for bonding time between the three girls. Mostly Classical music was played but occasionally big band jazz would be thrown in for energetic dancing. 

Their mother guided them through the dance, nothing too hard due to Bella’s two left feet. As Mirabelle was twirled, Renée spoke to them. “I’m going to miss my girls. This will be the longest we’ve been away from each other.” A sad sigh left her mom’s lips before a grin was formed once again. “But I know Charlie’s very excited to see you, and I bet you’ll have fun with Billy’s girls.” 

A knock at the front door interrupted whatever Renée was going to say next. All three made their way to the door, swinging it open a tall handsome man stood on their welcome mat. Decked in worn blue jeans, scuffed cowboy boots, and a Stetson cowboy hat, Uncle Billy Black stood smiling at the three girls. 

“Hey Renée,” squatting down he warmly greeted Isabella and her. As Bella shyly ducked behind her mom, Mirabelle ran to greet Uncle Billy. Smiling mischievously she held out her small hand. What she could remember of Billy Black was hazy, but what she definitely remembers that the man always carried some type of candy in his coat pockets. 

Renée’s embarrassed, “ _Mirabelle Swan.”_ Was heard behind her, but was ignored for the small Hersey’s kiss placed in her hand. Giggling she hugged him briefly before darting to Bella and handing her the candy before skipping back to Billy hand out once more. He chuckled at her antics before giving her another piece of chocolate. Quickly shoving the treat in her mouth, she mumbled out a thank you, and Isabella’s shy thank you came soon after. 

Ignoring her mom’s chastising Mirabelle grabbed her and Bellas’s travel bag. As she adjusted the straps on the Beauty and the Beast-themed bag, Mirabelle caught sight of two girls in her front yard, stretching and enjoying the warm Californian sunlight. Scooching past Uncle Billy, she made her approach to the two girls, she realized it was the Black twins, Rachel and Rebecca. Quickening her pace Mirabelle yelled hello and waved in excitement. Two sets of dark brown eyes turned her way, confusion then understanding flickered across their faces. As she came to a stop in front of them, she grinned wide, no doubt some of her missing baby teeth on full display.

“Hi, I’m Mirabelle! I remember we used to make sandcastles together! I like your shirts!” She knew she was coming on strong but it was exciting to see people she knew from back home. A little embarrassing to be this eager to befriend the five-year-old twins, but Bella and she were the youngest kids in the neighborhood, and sometimes not allowed to play the “big kid games”. Mirabelle didn’t waste much time on that lost cause. The twins looked down at their tank tops, as though they had forgotten what they were wearing. Rachel was wearing a bright purple Princess Jasmine tank top while Rebecca wore a yellow Princess Ariel t-shirt. 

Rachel smiled shyly at her while Rebecca stated that she liked Mirabelle’s bag and then went on a little kid spiel about how cool Mermaids were. The sound of Renée and Uncle Billy’s voices coming towards them drew the small groups’ attention to the approaching adults with a small Isabella trailing behind. Mirabella waited for Bella to approach the small circle, she fought back a smile watching Bella try to navigate on her own. She tripped a little moving from the sidewalk to the grass but thankfully caught herself. Isabella tended to cry from embarrassment when tripping in front of strangers, which in turn made her more upset because everyone’s attention focused on the girl. Bella’s hand found Mirabelle’s and clutched it tightly as she said a quiet hi to the twins. As the group got reacquainted with one another, Renée and Uncle Billy loaded the girls’ small luggage into the older model station wagon. Their mom had gone a little overboard in over packing for the two-week visit. Listening to the conversation between the three girls, Mirabelle watched Renée and Uncle Billy talk. It looked awkward and stilted, she felt a pang of sympathy watching the two adults interact. Like running into an Ex’s best friend in public, it was uncomfortable and nobody never knew what to say to one another. Renée didn’t seem to know what to do with her hands and Billy rocked on his feet from time to time.

The conversation seemed to hit a lull that both adults took as a stopping point. Mom called Bella and her over to the passenger side door, bending down so she was eye level with the sisters. She embraced them tightly in an all-encompassing hug, her perfume fresh and comforting. Mirabelle felt tears stung in her eyes, this was the first time they had been separated for a big period of time. Mirabelle logically knew things would be okay but being a child was rough navigating emotions. 

Pulling away from her mother, she watched as Renée comforted a wobbly-lipped Isabella. “I know sweetheart, but you’ll be with Charlie soon and I’m sure you’ll have a fun time with Billy’s girls!” Kissing Bella all over the face, which drew giggles from her, mom made Isabella pinky promise to be a good girl for Charlie and Mirabelle. Bella furrowed her brow at the solemn oath of the promise and swore to be on her bestest behavior. 

Renée held Mirabelle’s face in her hands and rubbed her chubby cheeks. “I know you’ll look out for Bella and Charlie, but promise me not to get into any trouble.” Mirabelle nodded in agreement but silently decided that excessive water puddle jumping and making tasty mudpies didn’t fall in this category of troublemaking. And if she did make a backhanded comment at rude people Charlie would cover for her. 

Receiving her thousand kisses on the face, mom hugged them one last time before putting them into the booster seat lined car. Isabella and she climbed into back most seats of the station wagon while the Black twins got into their spots in the middle of the car. The group waved at Renée and The woman, who had stood in the house this entire time, one last time as they started the grueling 20-hour trip ahead of them.

By hour four she wondered how Uncle Billy hadn’t pulled his hair out. Two girls can be loud, having four girls in a small space was deafening. Sometimes when she peeked over the seat of the old station wagon’s seats, she would catch him staring longly at a Zippo lighter on the dashboard but he would sigh and pop a piece of hard candy in his mouth. Stopping for break times was an ordeal, four little bodies with pent up energy exiting the car could be likened to watching the Kentucky Derby. Who could get out of the door first and run the fastest. 

Thankfully for Uncle Billy, there were lulls in activity and naptime that would send the car into moments of silence. Mirabelle sometimes found it hard to make her body and mind to corporate, her mind wanted to relax and enjoy the scenery but her child’s body wanted to wiggle, move and squirm. She knew that with time things would even out, but for now, she just had to wait for that day to come. 

As the hours went by the two sets of siblings got to know each other. They chatted about movies, books, games, tv shows, animals, and anything else they saw on their road trip. Isabella seemed to be warming up to the oldest twin, Rachel, while Mirabelle found an extroverted companion in Rebecca. She liked the two tykes and wondered if she could mail them in the future. 

As the road zoomed by changing the landscape from sunny and bright skies, to tall forests with the moon rising above the horizon. Mirabelle settled into her car seat for the night, Uncle Billy told them they would be arriving late in Forks. Clutching Bella’s hand in hers, she closed her eyes and slept.

Blearily opening her eyes from the feeling herself being moved, she caught a whiff of a familiar scent. Her cheek lay against a scratchy flannel shirt, breathing deep she bonelessly relaxed into her father’s arms. 

Finally, she was home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do know that Sailor Moon and the Magic Tree House books came out in 1992 but I retconned it :)
> 
> If anyone is interested in a PDF version of Midnight Sun please Do not under ANY circumstances ask me!!! I will not drop this juicy PDF for free if someone asks me!!!  
> Instead of buying a psychical copy please use that money to the Quileute Tribe https://mthg.org/
> 
> Salem the Cat:  
> ++++++++++++++++++++  
> Was`1  
> tyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy


	3. 1991 part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A 2-week visit at Charlie's place leads to reflection and friends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello and thank you for reading, I'm so happy with the comments and likes I've received!!!
> 
> If anyone is interested in a PDF version of Midnight Sun please do NOT under ANY circumstances ask me!!! I will not drop this juicy PDF for free if someone asks me!!!  
> Instead of buying a psychical copy please use that money to the Quileute Tribe https://mthg.org/

* * *

Waking up in a large bed, the smell of fried eggs and bacon wafting over her. Mirabelle slowly sat up careful not disturb the small sleeping figure next to her. She shivered as her bare feet touched the cold hardwood floor.

Mirabelle groggily took notice of the time on the alarm clock next to her father’s bed. Still early enough for her to be wishing she could be dozing but as her senses came to life, she heard multiple voices coming from the kitchen downstairs. As she padded down the creaky staircase, she recognized Charlie’s voice along with Uncle Billy’s but an unrecognized male voice confused her. 

Uncle Billy was the first to spot her small figure shuffling into the kitchen. “Mornin’ sleepy head, your dad’s making breakfast!” Seated at the well-loved kitchen table was Uncle Billy, an unknown russet skinned man, and her father was standing by the oven cooking. Charlie turned to his eldest with a warm smile that seemed to brighten his red-rimmed eyes. 

He waved his spatula to one of the unoccupied chairs, “Take a seat Plum, I’m almost done. Making them just like you like it.” Climbing into the chair, _damn being this small sucks,_ she blearily looked at the men seated at the table. Uncle Billy chuckled at her sleep crusted face and introduced her to his fellow tribe member, Harry Clearwater. Mirabelle yawned out a sleepy hello as Charlie placed her plate in front of her, along with the other breakfast items on the table. Dad sat down next to her and was about to start cutting up the pieces of food for her when her little body squirmed into his lap. _He better get used to her being a third limb for the next two weeks_ because she had a lot of cuddle time to catch up on.

Mirabelle sighed at the wonderful smell of coffee, she missed having it but knew if she asked for a cup the answer would be no. She settled into dad’s flannel shirt taking in bites of food listening to the conversation between the three men. Uncle Billy and Mr.Clearwater kept the conversation light and fun, steering away from unpleasant topics. They all bragged about who had really caught the biggest fish, each fish seemed to grow a foot larger the more the bragging went on. 

The topic of the men’s families had also come up, each gloating in their own small way. Billy’s being the largest with a pair of twins and a one-year-old boy at home. Harry’s being the oldest, a sharp-tongued 5-year-old Leah, who was almost 6. Charlie’s girls having an accelerated reading rate. Mirabelle rolled her eyes at the good-hearted bragging about her when she heard the floor creak and spotted her sister rubbing her eyes, hazily taking in the crowed table.

Mirabelle made grabby hands towards Isabella and scooted on to Charlie’s other knee to let Bella climb onto the other. Isabella looked slightly uncomfortable at first but was quickly settled by Mirabelle’s mindless chatter towards her. Every so often during the conversation, Mirabelle would feel Charlie kiss the top of her head followed by a kiss on Isabella’s. By the time 10 o’clock hit, the table had been cleared, dishes hung on the drying rack, and both girls had dressed for the day ahead. The memorial service started at 1 o’clock and the funeral took place at 3 o’clock. Waving goodbye to Uncle Billy and Mr.Clearwater, who left to get dressed and gather their own families.

Batting Bella’s hands away and ignoring her grumbling, Mirabelle fixed Isabella’s hair bow one last time before stepping out of the house onto the dew-covered welcome mat. They had a great time watching Charlie struggle putting their booster seats in the back of his car. He raked a hand through his dark-colored hair in frustration before he realized that he had already messed up his neatly combed hair. He pulled his hand down his face with a deep groan when the giggling of two girls on the front step brought him out of his thoughts. He lifted his eyebrows at them, fake shock on his face. 

“Are you laughing at my pain Plum? Even you Bella? My own kin betraying me like this.” A smile twitched under his thick mustache, trying to keep a straight face. Laughter bubbled forth from the siblings as they carefully made their way down the steps. 

Buckled into their assigned seats, the car slowly pulled out of the driveway. Clouded sunlight shown down on the Swan family as they drove towards their destination. Mirabelle the closer and closer they got to the funeral home, the quieter Charlie seemed to get. So she did what she always did best and filled the car with interesting facts she knew or something Isabella and she had done recently. It seemed to perk him up a bit but as they pulled into the parking lot his face contorted in a heavy set frown. 

Mirabelle paused at this, she was used to filling the quiet during their phone conversations but did dad need that now during his grieving process, or did she need to quieten down? Reading delicate social situations was and never will be her strong suit. Mirabelle decided to go on acting as normal but would keep a close eye on her father’s mood just in case. 

She felt deep sorrow for Charlie as they entered the old building, he had lost his parents back to back in the span of two days and had recently gone through a rough divorce with two small children involved. Mirabelle squeezed his hand tight in comfort as the little family walked across the old floral carpet. She mindlessly introduced herself to the funeral home director and the priest that would be speaking during the ceremony. Mirabelle and Bella seated themselves on the front pew and quietly talked while Charlie discussed things with the men. 

“Do we have to go up there? I don’t like it. How did grandma and grandpa fit in those jars?” Mirabelle blinked for a moment at Isabella’s sudden question and followed her line of sight towards the two earns standing in the front of the room, surrounded by fresh-cut flowers and old photographs of the couple. 

How did she reassure her sister while not scaring her with the morbid truth? She opened her mouth several times before finally coming up with a suitable white lie. “It’s okay Bella! When Grandma and Grandpa Swan died they...turned into dust because they were so old.” from the horrified widening of Isabella’s eyes, she knew she fudged it and needed to fix it quickly. “But it’s okay! Because they wanted to turn into dust, when you get _really_ old you can decide if you want that or not.” _Please believe me, why couldn’t you have waited to ask Dad?_

Bella’s brow furrowed in thought before asking, “Why did they want to turn into dust?” _Charlie, please hear my prayers!_

Trying to keep the mental anguish off her face Mirabelle responded, “I think its because they just liked it.” Before she continued she caught sight of Charlie walking towards them, _oh thank god_. “Why don’t you ask Dad? I’m sure he knows why!” Watching Charlie’s face twist in confusion as he caught the tail end of their conversation was hilarious but she quickly left for the restroom to escape Isabella’s questioning.

The service seemed to last forever as it appeared everyone in Forks had come to give their well wishes to the Swan family. Mirabelle and Bella had briefly been introduced to Harry Clearwater’s family, reintroduced to Sarah Black, and got to meet the youngest member Jacob Black. A chubby-cheeked tot who smiled at just about everything, proudly showing his emerging baby teeth. Faces and names seemed to blur after that, all exclaiming how much Isabella and she had grown, that they both looked so much like their father. 

Which wasn’t exactly a lie or the truth, both Mirabelle and Bella had taken Charlie’s coloring: curling dark brown hair and pale skin. However, Mirabelle inherited mom’s robin blue eyes while Isabella got dad’s mahogany-colored eyes. Structurally they were different, Mirabelle chunky and tall and Bella was whispy and short. But in the long run, who knew how they would turn out, it was all a guessing game.

Climbing into the car to follow the funeral procession to the cemetery, Mirabelle struggled to keep her eyes open. A nap sounded _so good_ but she knew that they were in the home stretch and soon she could curl up under the covers and sleep. As they approached the graveyard, Mirabelle felt a wave of unease grow in her stomach. 

_She was supposed to be here._

_She was supposed to be dead._

Mirabelle pinched herself hard, **no** , she’d not supposed to be anything. Death and the afterlife were things humans struggled with for millennia, no one knows what is after death: reincarnation, heaven, hell, purgatory, nothing? Mirabelle figured she was the closet thing to an answer but she didn’t want to or have a need to agonize over what she is. 

What she is, is Mirabelle Swan, eldest child to Charlie Swan and Renée Higginbotham, a loving big sister to Isabella Swan. And that was enough for her.

Making a quiet vow to keep away from places of the dead, Mirabelle squeezed both her family’s hands tight throughout the last speech given by the priest. 

The following two weeks were much better on the Swan family. Charlie tried to take them fishing on a boat, which Bella decided she did not enjoy; so to compromise, Isabella did quiet activities under a large blue beach umbrella, seated on a big family towel. As Dad and Mirabelle fished into a small river a few feet away. Isabella enjoyed the relaxing sound of the rain hitting the umbrella and the nice flowing sounds from the river. She got to enjoy doing what she liked while being close to her family doing what they liked.

Mirabelle found she enjoyed the rush of fishing up different colored fish, the shinning iridescent scales beautiful to look at. But what really made her happy was the large smile Charlie would give her after each catch. 

The small family also enjoyed days at the beach, weather permitting, with the Black family and the Clearwater family. Mirabelle loved looking at the tidepools with Rebbecca and Leah, Rebbecca proudly pointing out different animals that she knew and spouted off facts about the little creatures she had learned about in books. Leah and she raced through the cold water, tiny footprints washed away as fast as they were made. Leah tended to win these races, Mirabelle stubbornly credited this to Leah’s age. _It did sting losing to a 6-year-old but it was a small fleeting feeling._

Bella seemed pleased to make quiet conversation with Rachel as they built sandcastles; with a very unhelpful Jacob Black trying to help by stick twigs into the towers, only he ended up being too forceful and crushing the towers a little. Sarah Black ended up taking the uncoordinated baby way after the 5th time this happened. _Jacob didn’t seem to bummed about this, as he tried to eat a sea shell much to Sarah’s chagrin._

As the kids all took a break from their fun, Leah pleaded with her dad to make a fire. Harry couldn’t seem to help himself to her puppy dog eyes, which Sue would loudly sigh and teasingly complain at the pair. Curled under a warm wool blanket next to Isabella, the pair would sit enraptured by the magic of different colored flames coupled with the stories the adults would tell the small group of children. 

At the end of every day, the girls would get on the phone to talk with mom, chatting about the things they had done or seen. Mirabelle could tell Renée missed them as each time the phone calls ended she would always try to ask one more question, to try to get a little more time hearing her babies’ voices. As Isabella was carted off to bed by Charlie after the phone call, Mirabelle would sit for a minute staring at the landline. She wondered how Renée was doing living with her mother all alone, the snide comments, usually kept low when the girls were in earshot, were probably unleashed. Mom only had another year left before she was done with school, then the girls could move. Mirabelle had heard Renée late at night budgeting and mumbling about living expenses in other parts of the country. Mirabelle could do another year, just another year and they were in the clear. Tucked into bed she would cling to Bella and hope for the best.

Sadly all things must come to an end, as Charlie drove them back Mirabelle noticed he tried to make the road trip back to California a little longer. They detoured sometimes off the path of places Charlie knew about that were good picnic spots or scenic routes he knew about. But Isabella and she posed for every photo dad asked for.

Arriving at The Woman’s place the girls raced out of the car and tackled mom on the ground. The breath knocked out of her didn’t stop Renée from laughing and yelling with joy at her two girls. As they climbed off of her, Mirabelle caught the look on her dad’s face. The look of deep longing and heartbroken love. Kissing her mom again she raced back into Charlie’s legs, nearly taking his legs out, and told him she loved him lots and already missed him.

Tearful goodbyes were shared as dad climbed back into his car, driving off with the last bits of sunlight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Salem the Cat:  
> :( sadly nothing in his little head this chapter


	4. 1992-2004

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Swan girls grow up and Mirabelle is a disaster bi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello and thank you for reading, I'm so happy with the comments and likes I've received!!!
> 
> If anyone is interested in a PDF version of Midnight Sun please do NOT under ANY circumstances ask me!!! I will not drop this juicy PDF for free if someone asks me!!!  
> Instead of buying a psychical copy please use that money to the Quileute Tribe https://mthg.org/

* * *

As she grew, time seemed to move fast but at the same time slow, a lovely time paradox. Enrolling in school, Mirabelle was quickly noticed by the teacher because of her advanced level in every subject. They discussed with Renée about advancing her up several grades but mom decided against it. She was extremely grateful that mom didn’t want to alienate her from her peers at such a young age. Truly who wished to become friends with a 6-year-old in a 3rd/4th grade class? She had already lived through being the butt of jokes in her last life, she didn’t want to live through that again. _Plus skipping nap time and snack break would be such a travesty._

Renée was as happy as a clam that Mirabelle interacted well with her peers and was a top student. Mom didn’t bat an eye when Mirabelle requested advanced books for her age: politics, autobiographies, gender, mental health to name a few. 

What was remarkable about Renée’s parenting is that she never compared Isabella to Mirabelle. Bella’s own accomplishments were just as special as her sister’s. When she found hidden library books about parenting, her heart melted. Mom tried hard not to be like her mother and seeing the young parent try her hardest was beautiful. Of course, these books were long overdue, _god bless her scatterbrained mother_.

By the time Renée finished schooling in the winter of 1992, she had saved enough money to put a down payment on a small house. Thankfully mom decided to wait until Mirabelle’s school year was done before leaving California. 

Sadly Phoenix Arizona was the place the small family was moving to. _The blazing sun, spiders, snakes, scorpions, sand/dirt, the stifling heat, the sun._ Her lily-white ass would fry to death! _She had sadly learned that this body didn’t tan, it baked like a lobster._ But if it meant that her family could live on their own, she would happily slather herself in a gallon of sunscreen before going outside. Growing up in the dry climate was uncomfortable, but she acclimated to it. Going up to Forks was a lovely break from the oppressive heat, summer and a part of winter break was spent at dad’s place.

There she would spend time with the Black twins, and for some reason, Isabella got it in her head they were exclusively Mirabelle’s friends. Trying to change her mind was like pushing a boulder up a 90-degree hill. Whatever, if she wanted to miss out on the bomb ass friendship the girls offered, be her guest. _Though she was glad Bella seemed to enjoy playing with Jacob._

The girls exchanged letters and gifts throughout the year and would run, jump and scream when they saw one another again. In second-hand shops, Mirabelle would send Rachel interesting tech gadgets she had found. Rachel would send back pictures of the items completely gutted and its parts now fused with something else. For Rebecca, Mirabelle sent beautiful diagrams of different species of tropical fish, and if she was lucky, Mirabelle would find sailor books on sea monster legends from other cultures. 

As Rachel and Rebbecca grew up it was clear, they were growing into beautiful people, not just psychically but beautiful souls as well. Rachel was kind to a fault if she felt if someone was being cheated out of something she made sure to correct the situation to the best of her ability. 

Rebecca would then complained that her sister was being taken advantage of, and quickly fix that problem with one of the nastiest glares Mirabelle had ever seen. _Rachel had definitely copied the look from her mother, Sarah Black, when Mirabelle saw it years later directed at a tipsy Uncle Billy._ Mirabelle treasured their friendship more than anything.

Spending time with dad was amazing, eating his cooking was not. Honestly, the man knew how to fry eggs and bacon, that was the end of his cooking repertoire. Gross. Charlie would never catch another significant other with those skills. Also, he needed to survive on his own, so no more sad dad pizza nights for this bachelor! After they would catch eligible fish, the Swan family would pop in a VHS of Emeril Lagasse and get to work. Mirabelle took tons of secret photos of the two, Bella on a kid’s step stool washing ingredients off while dad tried not to amputate his fingers while dicing garlic. Slowly Charlie’s palette expanded over time, he would sheepishly tell them over the phone he had tried out a new recipe that he couldn’t wait for Bella and her to try.

Speaking of Isabella, who by age 8, decided that Bella is what she preferred to go by now. Not a big deal to Mirabelle who switched to the name instantly, gently she had to correct mom and dad but they too eventually got used to the name change. Only when Bella found herself in trouble did she find herself being called Isabella.

As the sisters grew Renée enrolled them in lots of different activities: yoga, soccer, ballet, baseball, karate, youth groups, you name it mom tried it. Bella never enjoyed the physical activities but did enjoy making arts and crafts, along with the summer reading program the local library had. Mirabelle found she enjoyed somethings they tried, but she found a love for dance and martial arts. She remembers being amazing by the dances girl groups and backup dancers performed in her past, so why not give it a go? 

Mirabelle gravitated towards jazz and hip hop more than the other styles of dance, finding the rhythm and beat familiar and too invigorating to stay away from. She also loved learning MMA, self-defense was a huge bonus to learning it, but in reality, the activity was a vanity thing. She could now pull off moves that superheroes did, _which was so freaking cool!_ Her thighs had become weaponized and dreamed of crushing a watermelon with them one day. 

* * *

Mirabelle’s childhood was a good one, she enjoyed life at every turn. Some days it was harder to find joy than others, but she had to make the effort in finding it. This was extremely true in the spring of 1992 when Aunt Sarah died a car crash. Flying up to be with her best friends was hard, she didn’t know how to comfort the twins. Never her life or past had she experienced this, she didn’t know what to do or say to help Rachel and Rebecca. All she could be was a good friend, if they needed space they would receive no questions asked. Anything they needed, she would try her best to give.

As life returned back to “normal” she was diligent in sending the Black family letters and items she hoped it would bring them some amount of joy. Rachel tended to be the one who always responded, Rebecca’s less frequent as the used to be, but as time went on and started the hard process of healing the hurt, communication between the friends picked back up. By the winter of 2001, the reservation had gotten landlines installed. Long overdue technology for the tribe was a great boon for the three girls. They passed Friday nights away talking on the phone while watching the same movie or tv show. 

As 2003 rolled around Mirabelle and Bella found it hard to make it to Forks that summer, Mirabelle had discovered a local LGBTQ youth center and spent her time volunteering there. She felt guilty for not spending the summer with dad, but she was having so much fun being with her friends. Did she sound and feel like a stereotypical teenager? Yes, but Mirabelle had found an amazing group of friends and a community. Bella found her self busy working at a local planet shop and now volunteered at the local library reading to children. Asking dad to come down and stay for a long period was dumb, he couldn’t take all that time off work without cutting into his sick days. Talking it over with Charlie and Renée they agreed that a three-week vacation with dad would be good. 

He ended up taking them to the Redwood National Forest. The weather was a little too much like Forks for Bella’s taste but she seemed to love the trip just as much as the other two Swans did. There they fished, hiked, and took a day out just to go swimming. There is where dad painstakingly asked Mirabelle a question that had been on his mind for a few weeks.

Resting her head on the balled-up beach towel, Mirabelle took a much-needed break from her sister’s “playful” splashing. Hearing her father clear his throat several times, she glanced at him. Sitting in an old sun-faded folding chair, Charlie rested his elbows on his knees, looking at her then away, then back at her again. Relieving him of having to start the conversation she asked, “Penny for your thoughts?”

He rubbed the back of his neck and readjusted his body a few times before addressing her. “So I noticed you were, ah, working at that youth center?” He took in a deep breath and looked out over the water. “You know you can tell me anything right? I’ll love you no matter what Plum.” Mirabelle blinked at him in confusion, then realized she hadn’t explicitly come out to her whole family. 

“Oh shit! I’m an idiot, Bella!” Mirabelle ignored dad’s sputtering of no she wasn’t, Bella carefully made her way towards them dressed in her purple and green swimsuit. She waited until her sister was close enough to hear Mirabelle. “I’m bisexual, I like boys, girls, and everyone in-between.” She covered her face in mortification, “I’m so stupid, I knew you guys would love and accept me for me. I just kinda...forgot to tell you guys?” Peaking between her pruned fingers she saw a sputtering red-faced Bella and Charlie.

“That’s cool, totally cool, I mean like I saw Trinity ask you out and that’s cool like! Its whatever, not whatever! Ugh, I love you and I always kinda knew? You were never secretive on who you found attractive?” Bella anxiously ran her fingers through her damp hair, pulling it away from her flushed face. 

“It okay Plum, I just thought, well, nevermind. I just want you to know I love you.” Mirabelle sprung up from her spot and pulled her family in a large group hug. Both squirmed in discomfort and patted her on the back a few times. _A silent please to please release them, which was happily ignored._

She waited until they both relaxed and mumbled into the hug, “I love you guys, you’re the best family.” _That she ever had, went unspoken._

* * *

Time seemed to move fast again, Mirabelle was in her junior year of high school when mom got married again to her boyfriend of two years. He was a decent guy, Phil never tried to parent Bella and her, which was greatly appreciated as they were practically grown. Mirabelle could tell this hurt Charlie, she was unsure if he had held out for mom all these years or simply was saddened by his own love life. 

As Bella and she worked around the house they would notice mom seemed to stare at the phone in longing for long periods of time. Renée was becoming more and more miserable each time Phil left to go to work. Bella snuck into her room on a rainy night and quietly talked about how guilty she was for keeping mom here with them. Mirabelle hugged her as they sat under the spinning ceiling fan. 

“Mom loves us, and you shouldn’t feel guilty because mom is putting her kids first. I do feel bad that she can’t go with him, its nice to see her be so in love again.” They sat in the darkness of the night, comfortable with just each other’s presence. 

“Do you think we could live with Charlie? I know you’re a senior next year and you have all your friends and community here but...nevermind I can’t ask you that.” Bella moved to leave but her sister’s hand on her arm stopped her.

“Bella I miss dad, I hate seeing mom sad. I hate seeing you beat yourself up for feeling normal emotions. I love the youth center but not all the gays live in Phoenix.” Bella snorted at that. “I can find more friends where ever I go, I’m sure Portland has a wicked gay scene that I can find. It will suck to not finish my senior year but I always planned on going to the University of Portland to be near day in my 20’s. It’s not that big of a deal to me, if this is what you want then I’ll do it.” Mirabelle and Bella laid back on her bed as Bella thought over Mirabelle’s words. 

“Yeah, I’m sure.”

* * *

Breaking the news to Renée was a little hard but she relented after a few days. Dad was thrilled with the news, even though he couldn’t properly express this over the phone. _Even after all these years he still sucks at talking on the phone._ Bella and she decided that they would split up over the summer, Bella staying with mom to clean up the house to put it on the market. While Mirabelle went up to Forks early to help Charlie get their rooms ready for the young women. 

As her junior year ended she informed Rebecca and Rachel of her plans. Both twins had been given a push from the diaries they had read and had finished high school early, both twins on scholarships at the University of Washington State. Rebecca having plans to become a Marine Biologist specializing in saltwater fish, while Rachel went for a degree in computer engineering. Both twins yelled with joy and excitedly chatted over one another to tell her what they could do this summer. 

She tearfully said her goodbyes to her dance group, MMA gym, youth center, and childhood friends. Saying goodbye to Mom and Bella was harder, even though she knew she would see Bella in 2 months. Mirabelle cried goodbye one last time to her family one last time as she boarded the plane. 

Leaning back in the plane seat, Mirabelle relaxed and let her favorite tunes lul her into a place between sleeping and wakefulness. 

Clutching her bags in her hand, Mirabelle shifted from foot to foot as she scanned the small crowd waiting on the offloading passengers. Spotting a familiar figure, Mirabelle rushed toward her dad and would have leaped into his arms, if she was sure it wouldn’t break his back. Resting head in the crock on his neck she breathed in the comfort of his scent. 

Pulling back they both took in the sight of one another. Charlie had grown a few gray hairs on the sides of his hairline. His mustache full and thick, she faintly noticed more worry lines and crows feet etched on to his face. But for being 40 her dad still looked good. He smiled warmly at Mirabelle and grunted a little taking one of her bags.

“You pack rocks in here?” As they made their way to his cruiser, she teased back. 

“Only the finest boulders Phoniex had to offer. I thought a man of your caliber could handle it but I guess age has finally caught up to you.” She smiled innocently at him as he gave her a deadpan stare over the top of the car. Mirabelle snorted in laughter as they climbed into the car. 

They filled the car ride with easy conversation. As they arrived at the Swan home, she sadly took note that not much has changed on the outer exterior. If he hadn’t changed the house in the least bit, she worried he was living in a tomb of sad memories. 

Stepping into the house, Mirabelle’s fears were confirmed. The kitchen her mother had redone was exactly the same as it had been for the past decade. She faintly listened to Charlie tell her that he had ordered mattresses and that they were upstairs. As they made their way up the creaky staircase, dad sounded proud that he was making dinner for them tonight with fish he had caught this morning. Steeping into Bella and her’s childhood room, she dropped her bags and spun to face dad. 

She wildly gestured to everything, “This is got to go. I’m about to Fab Five this whole house, you better get ready for the summer of a lifetime dad.” Charlie muttered in confused “fab five?” as she breezed past him down the stairs, heading into the kitchen. Grabbing a notebook and paper she went to work making a list of home renovations. Dad wearily avoided her mutterings as she scribbled down notes. 

The night was finished off with her convincing dad that it was time to renovate the home. He seemed uneasy at the thought of change but decided that his whirlwind daughter was not something to trifle with at this time.

The next week was spent ordering supplies, thrifting at the local consignment shop, and tossing junk out the house. By the end of the week, she had sent Bella proximally 15 plus photos of her plans and wanted her input on Bella’s room. Her sister had sent back color schemes she liked and attached photos of her own progress on the Phinoex house. Hearing dad’s voice call to her downstairs, she closed down her laptop and made her way down. Charlie stood by the front door putting on his work shoes.

“Hey Plum, I know I was going to go grocery shopping but I’ve been called in, Peter’s sick, and I gotta fill in for him tonight. Do you mind going instead? Billy said Jacob and him could take you.” 

“Can do-dad, careful driving!” Mirabelle went back up and got dressed, nothing to fancy just a t-shirt and sweatpants. As she finished throwing her hair in a sloppy bun a knock at the door alerted her to the Black family’s arrival. Double-checking she had her wallet and keys, Mirabelle rushed down the stairs, skipping the last step with a jump. Pulling on her shoes, she opened the front to a gangly Jacob Black. 

“Wow that was fast, hey Mirabelle, you ready?” He jerked his head towards an old red Chevy pickup truck. Seated in the middle was Uncle Billy, who waved towards her. 

“Yupp! Thanks for driving me, means a lot.” He shrugged in nonchalance and made his way over to the passenger side door to hold it open for her. Thanking him again, she climbed into the old cab and hugged Uncle Billy. “I missed you so much! How is everything?” Jacob climbed into the truck and started the truck after a few tries. They all chatted and caught up with one another on the way on the way to the local grocery store. Billy had talked about Harry, Charlie, and his latest fishing adventure. Jacob was taking lessons from his dad and neighbor down the road on car mechanics and hoped to go to trade school to become a mechanic. 

“Rachel and you were always taking stuff apart. Couldn’t be satisfied with how it was could you?” she teased at Jacob.

“No way, the things Rachel can do in her sleep is scary. I just enjoy rebuilding the car. Hey I know they’re coming to visit soon, got any plans with them?” Mirabelle rolled her eyes at him downplaying his own talent.

“We don’t know yet, Rebuilding cars is really cool Jacob. I wish I could do have the stuff you do, but I guess being this beautiful comes at a price.” She tossed her hair over her should and sighed dramatically, which got a snort from Uncle Billy and laughter from Jacob. 

Pulling into the parking lot of the store, Mirabelle spotted a cherry red Mercedes near the front. _Didn’t know that Forks had people who could afford that._ Hopping out of the car she waited on Jacob and Billy to get out. As the three went into the store, mostly snacks for the Black family and a full grocery list for Mirabelle, they decide to split and meet back up at the truck. 

Navigating a new shop was confusing and frustrating, as she pulled her cart into a new aisle, Mirabelle felt her whole body stop in shock at the visage in front of her. The most beautiful woman Mirabelle had ever seen was loading her cart to the brim with different food. _Oh my God, she’s so pretty. I’m just standing here looking at her like a creep. Oh God, I’m still staring!_ Mirabelle felt her whole face heat up the longer she took in the woman. _Mira you useless bisexual move!_ _Fuck, she’s looking at me now!_ A face that looked like it was sculpted out of marble, looked at Mirabelle’s still body. Her honey gold eyes widen, then narrowed in a piercing glare. Mirabelle now realizing with creeping mortification that she was a grade-A creep. 

Ducking her head down in shame she turned to vacate the aisle. _And hopefully her body, she could die from embarrassment._ A Clear smooth voice pitched in anger stopped her in her tracks, “Who are you?”

Face still flushed, she turned back towards the lady and stuttered out her name, “Mirabelle Helen Swan, ma’ ma.” _Please don’t call the cops, Charlie will arrest me and we’ll both cry as he does it._ The woman tightened her jaw and strode past Mirabelle. _She even smells good too!_ Mirabelle awkwardly went back to shopping, going as fast she could. Mirabelle wanted to crawl under a rock and die. _Hopefully, my family will be kind enough to bring me flowers. Here lies Mirabelle Swan, a bisexual disaster._

Pushing her cart out to Uncle Billy’s car, where both Jacob and Billy waited for her in the cab, she noticed the cherry red Mercedes now being filled with bags by a golden-haired beauty. _Keep your head down and just get to the car as quickly as possible._ Mirabelle repeated this mantra for quite a while as Jacob and her unloaded the cart. 

Clicking in her seatbelt as the truck drove away from the store, she caught one last sight of the lady. As she leaned against her car glaring at Mirabelle. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Salem the Cat:  
> :( sadly nothing in his little head this chapter


	5. Summer of 2004

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summer starts passing by with new friends being made and housework.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello and thank you for reading, I'm so happy with the comments and likes I've received!!!
> 
> If anyone is interested in a PDF version of Midnight Sun please do NOT under ANY circumstances ask me!!! I will not drop this juicy PDF for free if someone asks me!!!  
> Instead of buying a psychical copy please use that money to the Quileute Tribe https://mthg.org/

* * *

As the month went by Charlie’s home started to resemble a totally new space. Gone were the yellow-painted cabinets, and blue covered walls now stood a modernized kitchen (2020 modernized, she would rather puke that decorate with 2004 color pallets). The living room wasn’t as dingy as it used to be, Charlie and Billy had a fun time DIYing the furniture, while Jacob and she ripped up any carpet or linoleum that was outdated. 

The Clearwater family had come over one day to help the Swan’s paint their house. Mirabelle could tell Leah didn’t particularly want to be there, she seemed distracted by her phone’s incoming texts throughout the day. Seth was absolutely precious, he seemed eager and happy to be assigned tasks. _A little baby puppy,_ she thought but didn’t say out loud. 

Bella’s room got painted a nice light blue/green color with purple as the accent colors, something off of Bella’s color palette she had received. Mirabelle’s own room, which was the room that her grandparents used to stay in, was located on the second floor across Bella and Charlie’s rooms. Mirabelle decided on a light whitish-pink for the walls and the accent colors were blush and cream. She postponed decorating it, for now, as Rachel and Rebecca were taking a week off work to come to visit and would help her one day. 

Rebecca was especially excited to come home this summer as she was bringing her new boyfriend home to meet her family and friends. Solomon Finau a professional surfer who met her while visiting his friends in University. Rebecca seemed smitten with the athlete, even though they had only been dating for a few months. 

Rachel seemed to like Solomon, mostly because she was happy to see Rebecca happy. Mirabelle had received a picture dressed up for a date night and _dear lord_ were they an attractive couple. Both had muscles from swimming, Rebecca’s from diving, and Soloman’s from his sport. Looking close at the photo it was sickeningly cute to see how infatuated they were with one another. 

Mirabelle tried not being jealous but it was hard some days, she wanted a significant other but had sworn off dating until she was 18. It had felt weird/gross to go out with people her age growing up, her mind already in her 20’s. So Mirabelle had to wait on her body to catch up with her mind. She was 18 now, but in a completely new area, she didn’t know how people her age were like here, dad didn’t hang out with the town people of Forks, much preferring to spend time on the reservation. Would they be interested in her only because she was new in town? Or would they not understand her sexuality, viewing her as something to fetishize over or something to hate? 

Her whole family accepted her, even though Mirabelle had to explain some things and undo hateful stereotypes. The Black family didn’t treat her any differently, the twins had sent her flags and buttons in support, along with questions on who she thought was the hottest on America’s Next Top Model. Jacob seemed indifferent, saying nothing had really changed, Uncle Billy following this sentiment with a firm supportive hug. 

* * *

Mirabelle closed the passenger to dad’s car, she waited for Charlie to get out before making their way into Newton's Olympic Outfitters, a medium-sized store with mannequins dressed in summer hiking apparel displayed in the windows. Dad and she were shopping for a new tackle and bait along with a new fishing pole for Mirabelle, hers had sadly broken last summer. Picking her desired gear, she left Charlie in the aisle as he stood debating on getting a new item or just sticking to what he always used. 

Perusing the aisles, idly wondering the store Mirabelle slammed into a figure suddenly appearing around the corner. A gasp left her mouth as she overcorrected herself trying to back away from the person, tripping over her own feet she started falling backward. A large firm hand was felt on her back, as she was pulled upright.

“Whoa, sorry, I didn’t think you would fall for me that fast!” Looking up, _and up_ , she met eyes with a smiling man with dark curling hair. _What is in Forks drinking water? Why is everyone so fucking attractive?!_ Mirabelle felt her face go beat red realizing she was still being steadied by the enthralling man. 

Taking a step back, giving them so breathing room Miabelle started blubbering out apologies. “I’m so sorry! I didn’t see you there, I wasn’t paying attention! I’m so sorry about that, Are you okay? I didn’t hurt you did I?” His smile grew more and more as she rambled and by the end, he was chuckling at her. 

“Nah, it’s all good, you couldn’t hurt me if you tried.” Well, he was a giant, reaching a little over 6 feet is she had to guess, and he was brimming with muscles. HIs shirt tight with muscles that weren’t for show or competition, no these muscules made by hard heavy work. _It was hard not keeping her mouth agape looking at him. Oh no she’s being a creep again._ “I haven’t seen you around before, you new in town?”

Mirabelle blinked hard trying to clear her unholy thoughts. “Yeah, well no, I’m Charlie Swan’s daughter, his eldest, I just moved in with him this year. I’m Mirabelle.” She raised out her hand for a handshake but was instead of shaking it he took it and gently kissed the back it. Tingles shot through her body making the hair on her body rise in pleasure. 

“Pleasure to meet you ma’ ma. I’m Emmett Cullen.” Cold breath washed over her hand, as a southern accent slipped through his plush looking lips. _I’m going to melt into a puddle on this floor, and please let this man clean me up on aisle 5._ As her hand was lowered, but not let go, the fast clicking of heels approached the two. 

_Fuck my life._

Standing there with her arms crossed was the golden-haired beauty from the grocery store. “Emmett Mcarthy Cullen. _What are you doing_?” She spoke through clenched teeth, directly looking at Emmett and thankfully not at her. Instead of looking ashamed, Emmett looked like the cat who had caught the canary. 

“Hey Rose, I was just helping the little Miss not trip. In fact, I was going to make for my rudeness by buying her items here. I’m just taking care of her.” Mirabelle wiggled her hand out of his, which didn’t break the staring between the couple? She desperately hoped they weren’t a couple, she had already crept on “Rose” then her boyfriend, which said boyfriend flirted with her and didn’t seem all that bothered by being caught. _But if they were together, talk about a powerhouse of beauty._

Mirabelle found her self looking back and forth the pair, dumbfounded. It was like looking a the sun for too long, devastatingly beautiful. Emmett seemed to exclude warmth for his being, a content happiness one could find in a sunbathing cat, while “Rose” seemed like a gleaming distant star in the night sky.

Her poetic waxing was broken when “Rose” pinched her nose and sighed, turning towards Mirabelle. “Rosaline Hale, I see you’ve met my partner Emmett. Come on we’ll ring you up.” Rosaline turned on her heel and started making her way to the register clearly expecting them to follow. Mirabelle felt Emmett’s hand on the small of her back as he gently guided her behind Rose. Dazed she allowed her self to be guided to the cash register, before breaking out of her spellbound state. 

“NO! that’s not necessary, I can buy this myself. Thank you though for offering though, I should probably go find dad.” Two sets of Dark caramel eyes rested on her, one pinched in frustration the other seemingly amused. 

Rosaline scowled down at her, easily towering over Mirabelle in 5-inch designer heels, “Let us take care of you, it’s no big deal.” Emmett’s hand still on her back, pressed gently in agreement at his girlfriend’s words, trying to get the group moving back up to the cash register. 

“Yeah Rose and I just feel _awful_ for inconveniencing you. What’s not a purchase between new friends?” Mirabelle looked up at Emmett’s grinning face, he still seemed to pleased at the way things were going _._ More importantly, he looked particularly smug at Rosalie as she pointedly ignored him. Mirabelle found herself laying down her items on the counter, as a sandy-haired teen stammered out a hello to the group. His eyes darted between the three of them: from Emmett’s large form behind the two women, to Mirabelle awkwardly shifting between the two to Rose in the front trying to hand the dazed boy a black credit card. 

He appeared to snap out of his confusion at Rosalie’s glare and started checking out the items. Mirabelle glanced at his name tag which read “Mike” before she was pulled into a conversation with Emmett.

“So you’re living with the Cheif Swan? Where did you live before this?” He didn’t bored or uninterested in making small talk, more a genuine curiosity towards her. 

“Phoniex, yeah I’m going to finish my schooling at Forks High School. What about you?” Mirabelle directed the question at the two of them as Rosalie took the bags and started moving back towards the fount of the store. 

“We live a little out of Forks with our parents and siblings. Emmett and I are going to be seniors this year. We can walk you to your car, your dad seems to still be busy.” As they walked past the Asile she had left Charlie in she could see he now appeared to be debating on getting a new fishing vest. Mirabelle nodded in agreement as the trio made their way outside on to the cruiser as the rain started to lightly drizzle. 

Emmett parted from the group leaving to go grab an umbrella from his jeep for the girls. Mirabelle leaned against the car putting her hands in her pockets, trying to stop her self from fiddling from nervousness. She glanced at Rose and flushed, the small drops of rain seemed to catch in Rosalie’s hair and enhance her beautiful pale gold locks. 

Mirabelle awkwardly cleared her throat, “I’m sorry for before, at the grocery store. I didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable.” Rose who had been watching Emmett now looked at Mirabelle with a small smile.

“It’s okay, it happens a lot. I was just...caught off guard that day.” Mirabelle hummed in acknowledgment.

“Yeah but it doesn’t make it right, I shouldn’t have made you so uncomfortable that you didn’t want to shop anymore, no matter how attractive I find you.” Mirabelle’s eyes widened at her lack of filter. _Me and my dumb big mouth, god why can’t I just talk to pretty people like a normal person?_ Rose’s eyebrow lifted in amusement and her red-painted lips twitched into a smirk.

“You find me so attractive you couldn’t so staring at me for over a minute?” Before Mirabelle could slam her face into the car behind her in mortification, Emmett’s laughter stopped her. 

“Me too Mira, me too. I know it happened to me before, sometimes I could stare for hours.” Now standing by the group he raised the umbrella so it shielded Rosaline and her, leaving him in the steadily growing rain. Mirabelle scooted towards him so he could huddle under the umbrella as well, she heard Rose scoff at him “You have” before she also huddled in closer to her partner. 

Emmett cooed at the two of them, “Ah so sweet, you two caring about me not gettin’ wet.” Rosalie scoffed out a laugh, while Mirabelle mumbled out a “duh, nobody needs to get soaked for no reason”

He pulled Rosalie closer to him and winked a Mirabelle. “I don’t know some people like getting soaked for no reason.” Rosalie pulled away and hissed out a soft “ _Emmett_ ” in a warning. He shrugged and placated her with “I know, I know” while Mirabelle felt her face aflame once more for what had to be the thousandth time that day. 

“Listen we’d love to talk to you some more, wanna exchange numbers?” Looking at Rose’s hard-set frown to Emmett’s hopeful one Mirabelle felt conflicted. She would like new friends, especially attractive ones, but not if it made Rosalie uncomfortable. Opening her mouth to deny the offer Rose cut her off.

“We can be friends, just not close friends. Right, Emmett?” He sighed in disappointment, but a “yes dear” was given in the end. Under the umbrella, they all exchanged numbers as the rain continued its steady pour. 

Seeing Charlie step out of the store, the conversation was put on a halt as he quickly jogged to the car. He shot the group a small confused look but was more focused on getting drenched. Emmett and Rosalie waited until Charlie unlocked the car for her to get into before leaving. 

Placing her bags in the back seat, dad started the cruiser and glanced every so often at her, waiting on her to get buckled and tell him the details.

“So Dr.Cullen’s kids? They seem nice, saw you exchange numbers.” Mirabelle groaned and thumped the back of her head against her seat. 

“Yeah, I made a fool out of my self and apparently impressed them enough to be friends with me. You know their parents?” The steady back and forth of the windshield wipers calmed her racing heart and mind, giving her something to focus on. 

“Nah, just know the dad, Dr. Carlisle Cullen works out of the hospital here in forks. Good folks.” She hummed and let the conversation fade as they took a quiet ride back home. 

* * *

“They’re so attractive it’s ridiculous!” Mirabelle grabbed a pillow and groaned into it as Rachel and Rebecca giggled at her antics. Fairy lights, candles, and a large lamp lit up the dark bedroom for the friends’ sleepover. Pillows, cushions, and sleeping bags covered the floor, while the TV played a rerun of Bring it on. Rachel was seated on the floor as her sister braided her wet hair, she occasionally tossed back popcorn at her sister to catch. Most of the time Rebecca missed, but a quiet whoop in victory was sounded when she did catch one in her mouth.

“Haven’t seen the Cullens yet, most of the tribe hates them, especially dad. But if they’re as hot as you say they are who cares.” Mirabelle had tried finding them on Myspace to show to the twins, but it was to no avail. It had been 3 days since they had exchanged numbers, she had tentatively sent out a text to them the following morning but hadn’t heard anything back since. It stung but she didn’t let it bring her down, people got busy on the weekends and if they never respond to her, it was on them. 

Sliding the pillow off her face and hugging it to her chest she asked, “Enough about me, how’s your hot surfer dude?” Solomon was staying the night at the Black house under the ever-watchful eye of Jacob. Uncle Billy seemed like the athlete, while 15-year-old Jacob didn’t seem to trust the Somoa man as far as he could throw him. Rachel found it cute while Rebecca found it annoying. 

Finishing the braid with a snap front the hair tie, Rebecca turned to Mirabelle’s prone body on the queen bed. “Great! He’s so sweet, he likes learning about my major when I talk about it. Solomon is pretty laid back and lets me take the reins, but he does call me out when I get too intense.” Rebecca’s mouth was formed into the largest smile Mirabelle hadn’t seen from her in a long time. “He’s talking about moving to Hawai’i next semester, and I kinda want to go with him.” Mirabelle set up and grinned at her friend.

“Really!? That’s so cool! Do you think you can get your credits transferred and a scholarship to the schools there?” It was a big jump Rebecca was doing, being alone on an island with no family was dangerous if she and Solomon broke up. But at the same time, it was a once in a lifetime opportunity for Rebecca to go learn her field of study on a tropical island. Mirabelle glanced at Rachel to gauge her reaction, a sad content smile rested on her face. The twins had never been very far apart from one another, much like her and Bella. The news didn’t seem new to Rachel, so Rebecca must have been talking about this to her twin for a while now. 

“I already check and yeah the majority of my credits can move and the school I’ve picked as scholarship opportunities.” Rebecca gushed, so it was a pretty serious relationship for Rebecca if she had already looked this much into it. 

Rachel piped up, “You haven’t told dad or jake about it yet.” Rebecca stuck her tongue out at her twin and blew a raspberry. Mirabelle and Rachel squealed as spit went flying. Protests of how nasty Rebecca was said before a knock on the door silenced them. 

A tired-looking Charlie Swan peered in at the girls, “Hey Plum just got in, wanted to let you know. Hey girls,” dad tired waved towards the twins, “Pancakes good for breakfast?” Met with enthusiastic agreements, dad nodded. “Night girls,” a chorus of “nights” were echoed back. Charlie sleepily rubbed his eyes, closed the door, and was heard shuffling back towards his room. 

As the girls bunkered down for the night, candles extinguished and lights dimmed, and Interview with the Vampire played on the grainy TV. Rachel’s knee pressed into her back as she threw an arm over Rebecca’s shoulder, as Mirabelle slipped into unconsciousness she could have sworn she heard two familiar muffled voices from outside far away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Salem the cat:  
> vvcvostponed  
> eeeeedddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddrkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk,
> 
> Rosalie: I told you to stay away from her! >:( You're lucky Alice told me  
> Emmett: *whispering* I'll get that pixie and her little cowboy too


	6. Senior year starts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summer break ends and Mirabelle starts her first day of school of her senior year.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello and thank you for reading, I'm so happy with the comments and likes I've received!!!
> 
> If anyone is interested in a PDF version of Midnight Sun please do NOT under ANY circumstances ask me!!! I will not drop this juicy PDF for free if someone asks me!!!  
> Instead of buying a psychical copy please use that money to the Quileute Tribe https://mthg.org/

* * *

Waving one last goodbye to the twins, watching them drive away in a Toyota corolla a small buzz was felt in her back pocket. Mirabelle reached in and pulled out her Razr flip phone and was surprised to find a text message from Emmett Cullen. 

E: _Hey sorry I couldn’t text you earlier, my family went camping this week. Didn’t have reception out in the boondocks! How are you?_

M: _It’s cool, people get busy! I’m been really good :) I got to spend time with my best friends this week which was amazing! How was your trip?_

_E: Fun, got to see a grizzly bear. Rosie says hi btw, school is going to start soon, you excited?_

She wanted to be excited, but Bella had told her yesterday that the old saguaro cactus in their back yard had fallen, causing roof damage. Which meant it would take longer for the house to sell while they fixed the roof. Mirabelle would be starting her senior year in a new school without her sister like they had planned, it was disappointing, to say the least. 

It had been hard all summer without Bella, texting, emails, and phone calls could only go so far in easing the sting. Mirabelle missed the quiet moments they would share has Bella read curled up on the couch while she played a video game laying on the floor. Mirabelle missed the heated debates they would get in over literature, Mirabelle thinking Wuthering Heights’s Heathcliff a pompous ass while Bella vehemently defended the character and his actions. But after an hour or two of cooling off, they would apologize for thinking each other’s opinion was stupid. 

M: _Kinda I was hoping my sister would join me at the beginning of the school, but she’s stuck in Phoniex for an undetermined amount of time :P . Wbu? Ps. Hey Rosalie_

E: _Nah school sucks, never been for me. Rose likes it though, she’s an amazing mechanic, she also is into astrology._

Rosalie’s number popped up with a text

R: _It’s astrophysics, not palm reading, I leave that to my sister Alice._

Mirabelle chuckled at Emmett’s mistake and desperately wished that group texting was a thing 2004 phones were capable of. _Also emojis, damn did she miss those little faces._

M: _You have a sister? Dad had said he knew your dad, he didn’t say anything else._

R: _I’m adopted, Carlisle and Esme took me and Jasper, my twin, in when we were 15. They also adopted Alice, Edward, and Emmett. I know it sounds weird, but Em and I never saw each other as siblings, we starting dating about a year ago._

It was weird, but Mirabelle could kinda understand, both Emmett and Rosalie were adults nobody could stop them if they wanted. 

M: _I get it, no worries. Damn, that’s a lot of people under one roof! Do you ever have a moment to think?_

_R: Rarely. My brother Edward is nosey, and Alice always seems to know what you’re doing._

Their conversation continued into the evening with Emmett popping in with texts every now and then to farther the conversation. It was nice to have new people to talk to, Rose and Emmett made conversation easy. Mirabelle found herself sending either Rosalie or Emmett a text a day and uneventful nights passed with fun playful debates between the three of them. When the couple had a chance, they would spend a day with Mirabelle, going to the local library, hikes, or getting a cup of coffee at the local cafe. 

But every time they meet Mirabelle would always get the impression she was kept at an arm’s length from the couple, physically and emotionally. The conversations were changed or stilted when Mirabelle accidentally pressed too hard on wanting to know about the Cullen family or about their childhood. 

Mirabelle knew about Dr. Cullen a man who worked as the chief medical doctor the youngest the town has ever seen. Esme, the matriarch of the family, did charity work in her free time, as she worked on architectural projects and interior design ideas from home. Alice loved fashion, something Rosalie and Alice had bounded over and she was interested in becoming a fashion business mogul. Jasper Hale was Rose’s twin was introverted and had a keen mind for history, apparently Alice and him were dating as well. The youngest was Edward a skilled pianist but was described as a person who pried into others’ lives by Rosalie and broody by Emmett.

Mirabelle respected the couple’s wishes on not diving too deep into their past and though she sorely wished to touch them, Mirabelle respected their bubble. _She was a tactile person by nature, she liked showing her love for others by touch. Also to get a hug from those two could lead to her having an aneurism, so in the end, it was okay._

* * *

As summer break came to a close Mirabelle anxiety’s acted up. _Where would she sit during lunch? Would Emmett and Rosalie still want to be friends with her? What if the teachers hated her?_ She calmed her self with the box breathing technique, if nobody wanted to sit with her during lunch then she could always go to the library. There had to be clubs she could join to make new friends if Em and Rose didn’t want to hang out with her. _Though the thought of them not wanting to be near her hurt more than she would like to admit._

But her fears vanished when Emmett offered to drive her to school on her first day, Rose chiming in that the pickup truck dad had bought Bella and Mirabelle wasn’t done yet. A secret present Charlie wanted to keep from her but Jacob had forgotten and blurted it out one day during dinner, much to the irate to dad and Uncle Billy. So Bella was the only one in the dark about their future vehicle. 

“Are you sure you don’t want me to drive you to school today?” Dad asked from the kitchen table, his body hunched over a cup of steaming black coffee, dark bags under his eyes as he had just got home 30 minutes ago.

“I’m positive dad, get some sleep, okay?” Mirabelle double-checked her backpack one last time when a series of knocks sounded at the door. She quickly raced to the door, _not running so not desperate._ Mirabelle was greeted to the looming figure of Emmett Cullen and Rose’s piercing eyes looking at her. _And I’m blushing again, why do my friends have to be so attractive._ “Hey guys! You ready for today?” She smiled at them, Mirabelle wasn’t usually this chipper in the morning but first-day jitters could do that to a person. 

“Hell yeah, Mira! You ready to go?” She nodded and ducked her head back in the house saying a final goodbye to dad and made her way down the steps. Rosalie’s hot rod red Mercedes parked behind dad’s cruiser, Rose climbed into the driver’s seat while Emmett held the door open for her to climb into the passenger seat. He saw her mouth open to protest and grinned, “Don’t worry about it, I like riding in the back seat. Angel’s car is a little too cramped for me to be riding in the front.” Mirabelle grumbled a thank you and slid into the smooth leather seats. 

Pulling out of the drive, Rose glanced at her, “Are you cold? Did you eat this morning?” Mirabelle smiled at her and caught sight of Emmett making gooey eyes at Rosalie front the back. 

“Nope all good! I didn’t eat this morning too nervous, I did pack some snacks though in case I get hungry later.” Apparently this was the wrong thing to say from the tightening of Rosalie’s glove covered hands against the wheel. 

“You need to have a balanced meal, not junk throughout the day until lunch. It’s not good for your blood sugar.” Mirabelle felt touched that Rose cared enough about her health to scold her on her choices, but being the little shit she was, she instead whined.

“Buuutt, Rooooosseee! I love my gummy bears too much! Their little heads are so fun to rip off!” This earned an unamused look at Mirabelle regardless of her puppy eyes, while Emmett’s chuckling filled the car.

“Come on Angel, we can’t deny the little miss her evil ways!” Suddenly his cold breath brushed against her ear, “Sometimes the things that are bad for you are the best in the end.” An uncontrolled shiver went down her spine and unconsciously let out a small gasp. Emmett pulled away with a sharp grin because of a hissed warning from Rosalie. It wasn’t the first time he had blatantly flirted with her in front of Rose. Rosalie appeared not to mind as she herself sometimes flirted towards Mirabelle as well. But sometimes, usually, after a specific comment made by Emmett, Rosalie would clam up and growler in warning to him. Mirabelle hadn’t caught on to the theme of what made Rosalie shut down but Emmett never seemed terribly apologetic though he did stop flirting after the reprimand. 

Mirabelle hadn’t blatantly told the couple she was bisexual, but she had dropped hints here and there about people she found attractive. She was already highly attracted to the pair, but a serious discussion would have to happen if she entered into a relationship with them or just one of them. The thought of hurting one of her new friends was unbearable, Mirabelle could see how much they loved one another. Emmett’s affection and love much more open and public while Rosalie’s was softer and more subtle. The way Rose would gently stroke his knuckles while he went on a tangent about the latest game Jasper and him had or the way her eyes would un-pinch looking away from the world and focus solely on him. Emmett’s love was loud and open, he tended to always have a hand on her body, anchoring her to him. He openly sang her praises about her accomplishments, from the way Rose could rebuild a car to the simple things, of how pretty her hair was and nail color she had picked out. They were a beautiful couple in and out and a part of Mirabelle wished to be included in that but she was happy just being friends with the pair. 

As the pulled into the school parking lot, Rosalie sighed in resignation looking at a group of people. Mirabelle followed her line of sight and was startled by a group of models standing in the parking lot. _The water, there has to be something in the water._

“They couldn’t leave well enough alone could they?” Rose seemed to ask no one in particular. Emmett patted Rosalie on the back and got out of the car, Mirabelle realizing he had taken her backpack along with Rose’s and his. Mirabelle’s door was opened by Em and they both made their way to the small group. Rosalie had a head start and from body posture alone Mirabelle could tell she was angry. 

Three figures stood beside a silver Volo: a petite girl with black shaggy hair wearing cute designer clothing, a tall man with curly honey-colored hair wearing cowboy boots, and another man with wispy red hair wearing dark-colored clothing. A quiet _yeehaw_ was whispered in her head seeing the black cowboy boots. Worn by a person she could infer was Jasper, Rose’s twin brother. The hushed whispers that had started when Rosalie entered the group stopped as Emmett and Mirabelle caught up. Emmett’s comforting hand rested on her back and looking at Rose’s put out face, Mirabelle could tell this isn’t how the couple wanted to introduce her to their family.

The fairy-like being, who had to be Alice, broke the small moment of silence. “You must be Mirabelle Swan! I’m so happy to meet you! Rosie and Em can’t stop talking about you!” Her beautiful black hair moved as she excitedly bounced up and down in the font of Mirabelle. Warmth bloomed in her chest, it was always a wonderful feeling to be greeted so enthusiastically. 

Mirabelle smiled back at the shorter girl, “Hi! I’m Mirabelle, I’m happy to meet you too! I love your hair.” Which Mirabelle did, it was amazingly shaggy, the perfect hair to headbang to at a rock show. Which the thought of the small teen in a mosh pit was highly amusing. A chuckle from the red-haired teen brought her attention to him. 

He looked to be holding back laughter, “Edward Cullen, it’s nice to meet you, Mirabelle.” He nodded in greeting and she turned her attention to Jasper. Who looked to pain or discomfort. _Probably an introvert who hates meeting new people._

“I’m Jasper Hale, a pleasure to meet you ma’ ma.” He faintly smiled at Mirabelle and gently pulled Alice back towards him. 

“It’s nice to meet you guys! I hope we have classes together, it would be nice knowing familiar faces in class.” She smiled at the group and felt Emmett’s hand now start rubbing circles on her back, pulling her attention back towards him.

“We need to pick your class schedule and find where your locker is.” Rosalie, Emmett, and Mirabelle said their goodbyes with Emmett making his siblings promise to save them a seat at the lunch table. Walking away towards the office, Mirabelle finally noticed the alarming amount of stares and whispers the trio was getting. 

“Why are they looking at us like that?” she quietly asked Rose. Rosalie’s face twisted into a scowl before settling back into her resting bitch face. _So hot, she’s so hot._

“They have nothing better to do with their lives. Pointless dribble about you being the new girl and how _amazing_ it is that you arrived with two of the Cullens.” Mirabelle looked at Rosalie for more explanation but was given nothing. She imploringly up at Emmett who signed.

“We’re not exactly the friendliest family, we find it hard to make friends.” Mirabelle nodded in understanding as Emmett and her went through the door Rose held open for them. Em and Rosalie stayed back while Mirabelle made her way to the front desk, where a rosy-cheeked woman sat behind. 

After gathering her papers from the woman, who kept stealing lusty looks at Emmett. _Ew, gross lady! Even if he is an adult, he’s still a student at a place you work._ Leaving the office, the trio went over her schedule. Emmett and her shared science together, Rosalie and her shared art and gym. She shared history with Jasper, math with Edward, and English with Alice. Everything else was she was doing by herself. A 6 block schedule: Math 1st, Science 2nd, Gym 3rd, Art 4th, Lunch, History 5th, and English 6th. _Ugh, my poor brain and body, be beaten so cruelly in the morning back to back._

Rosalie guided her to her locker which was thankfully near Rose’s. Emmett finally handed her backpack and wandered off to Rosalie’s locker while they both got their things sorted for the day. They all briefly meet back up and exchanged goodbyes with one another, with well-written notes on Mirabelle’s map by Rosalie, giving Mirabelle directions and tips to navigate the school. 

Making her way past the crowded bodies of teens catching up with one another, Mirabelle eventually found herself at Mr. Varner’s classroom. Walking in she scanned the room for available seating and was pleasantly surprised when she saw Edward sitting near the front. She debated for a moment before approaching his table. 

“Do you mind if I sit with you? You can say no, I get its weird being table buddies with your older siblings friend.” Mirabelle tried to smile reassuringly at him, _please say yes, please don’t leave me to the wolves._ He faintly smirked and nodded his head towards the empty seat beside him.

“Thanks man, you really saved me. Also, I _really_ suck at math so if you get second-hand embarrassment by listening to me try to answer a question, I apologize in advance.” Edward lightly chuckled at her bad humor.

“I doubt you’ll be worse than Emmett at math, but at least I’ll be able to get a good laugh this year if you are.” Mirabelle stuck her tongue at him and let the conversation tapper off as they both got their supplies ready for the class ahead. 

Math wasn’t awful but she knew it would get worse the more the year progressed. Hopefully, Edward or Em and Rose could help her out with the subject. As she was on her way towards Science, a lanky Asain boy stopped her in her tracks.

“Wow you’ve gotta be Mirabelle Swan, nice to meet you, I’m Erice Yorkie. Eyes and ears of this place, you need a tour guide, I’m your man!” He held out a hand for her took shake, which she tentatively did. 

“Yeah I’m Mirabelle, thank you but I’ve already got a tour guide or well a tour group helping me out.” His palms were a little sweaty she noted as their hands parted. 

“That’s right you came to school with the Cullens! A good set of questions I can ask you about for the editorial I’m doing about you!” _Mirabelle.Ex has stopped working._

_Editorial about her?_

Mirabelle blinked rapidly and croaked, “What editorial about me?” She could feel her brain starting to reboot.

“I’m a school reporter and you’ve been made the front-page baby!” He offered her a wink which wasn’t as charming or comforting as he thought it was.

“No, **no.** That’s not happening.” Was the school paper that desperate for news they thought a new girl was prime reading material? Eric looked downtrodden but quickly perked back up.

“No problem! I gotta get to class, but I’ll see you later!” He winked again and seemed to disappear back into the crowded hallway. _It’s too early for this._

Following Rose’s notes, she found herself outside Mr. Banner’s classroom. Mirabelle felt her self physically and mentally perk up at the thought of seeing Emmett again. As she went through the door a loud whoop and her name was called from the back of the room, where Emmett had posted up. Mirabelle rolled her eyes and grinned and quickly made her towards him where he had an arm around the back of an empty chair.

“There’s my Mirabelle!” She felt herself relax into the uncomfortable plastic seat at the sight of Em’s handsome face, dark curls beautifully springy this morning. 

“Hey Em, how’s the morning been treating you?” Knowing she was safe from the majority of the teacher’s gaze she pulled out her snacks, wordlessly offered Emmett some, which he declined.

“Awful, just awful, any time away from Angel and you is torture.” She huffed a laugh at him and they continued their conversation until Mr. Banner started today’s lesson. At times Emmett would whisper jokes and quips in her ear trying to get her to break out into laughter. It was Mirabelle’s favorite subject so far just because she had Emmett next to her in class.

They parted ways with “tearful” goodbyes, she laughing as Em dramatically clutched his heart in agony as she walked away towards the gym. Which apparently they had uniforms for, walking into the girls’ locker room, Mirabelle she set her stuff down and started to change in a stall. The outfit consisted of a gray t-shirt the high school logo on the back and a pair of dark blue short running shorts or long black pants. Thankfully dad had warned her about how she probably needed knee pads or athletic knee-high socks, so she had gotten a cute pair of knee-highs. 

Hearing a knock on the stall door she told whoever it was she’ll be out soon. Double-checking her hair band, Mirabelle stepped out and was met with Rosalie standing by the stall door. _OH MY GOD, I’m GAY, oh my fucking god. Oh my god. Jesus fucking christ. Oh my god. Fucking shit Jesus fucking christ. God in heaven. Holy fucking shit._ Standing in all her athletic glory was Rosalie Hale, hair pulled up in a severe ponytail, bangs clipped back with bobby pins. The selves of her gray t-shirt rolled up showing off her slender shoulder muscles. The plain blue running shorts now were accented with black spandex shorts underneath them. Shapely hugging her muscular thighs that lead down to long slender legs. 

Rose stood with her hip cocked to the side helping prop up a volleyball. “You ready to go?” _For my soul to leave my body? Because if so yes._ A strangled sound of agreement bubbled up from her throat and Mirabelle followed behind the goddess.

Rosalie was like the Goddess Nike on the court, she was flawless. It was captivating to watch, Mirabelle felt stunned just watching Rose flawlessly spike a ball over the net. Mirabelle dimly noticed she wasn’t the only one stunned as serval teens stumbled with their games happening. Mirabelle would have been hit with a stray ball if Rose hadn’t been near her, batting it away with a sharp wack. 

“You’re so cool.” Mirabelle gushed before she could shut her blubber mouth. Mirabelle knew she had a love-struck look on her face as she darkly flushed. 

Rosalie snorted at her, _even the scrunching of her nose is cute_ , “It’s time to go change, you okay?”

“Yeah perfect!” They made their way off the court and back into the girl’s locker room. Rosalie changed first while Mirabelle idly waited by the stall, checking her flip phone for new messages. 

“Ugh, who does she think she is? I mean she just shows up and everyone’s obsessed with her?” A nasally voice came from down the row of lockers. Mirabelle glanced up and caught sight of the owner of the voice, a very pretty girl with sleek smooth platinum blonde hair. It took a second for Mirabelle to recognize this girl was talking about her. Mirabelle had noticed the looks she had received from her peers and sometimes teachers, but she knew that the interest would pass. It was human nature to be curious about new people in their environment. It wasn’t bullying, at least not yet, just an insecure teenage girl probably hurt that someone she liked wasn’t giving her attention. 

Rosalie came out of the stall with a dark look on her face, probably hearing what the girl had said. Mirabelle lightly touched Rose’s arm, giving her enough time to pull away if she wished, and whispered. “It’s cool, I’ve heard worse.” Rosalie’s jaw clenched and sharply nodded.

“If you say so, it’s your turn, hurry up so we won’t be late.” Mirabelle simply nodded and went into the stall, Rose and her had to rush to art as it was on the other side of the school. Mirabelle reapplied deodorant and used a cleaning wipe to clean her face of sweat before she stepped back out of the stall, back in her normal clothes. 

“You want one?” She offered a wipe to Rosalie.

“No thanks, I didn’t sweat much.” Mirabelle found this hard to believe as she had watched Rose wipe the floor, but Mirabelle remembered that Rosalie’s shirt wasn’t soaked with sweat. Not a drop of sweat on her body.

Her thoughts were broken as she heard the grumbling of other students complaining about a pop-up rain shower. Thankfully the pair were protected from the rain by the awing the school had installed. The girls quietly made their way to Ms. Montilla’s classroom. Rosalie let Mirabelle choose where the pair would sit, most of the back had already been taken so she picked a middle row seat. They quietly made plans to go to their lockers before lunch to drop off their things and gather other class materials before lunch.

“So I’m sitting with you guys at lunch? Will your family mind?” Mirabelle asked as they both got started on their drawings.

“No, Alice is ecstatic to get to know you. She can be a bit much though. Jasper is wary of people but he knows you’re good and Edward is....complex. He’s a good kid but he can be a bit dramatic.” Mirabelle hummed in an acknowledgment and snuck a glance at Rose. She seemed melancholy, a small sad smile pulled at her lips. Mirabelle left her be for the remainder of the period as Rosalie looked lost in her thoughts. 

Shutting her looker door with a sigh, Mirabelle turned to make her way to Rosalie’s locker where Emmett and Rose stood quietly talking. Her energy was waning, hopefully lunch would pick her back up. Mirabelle desperately wished to lean into Em and let him take the brunt of her body weight, but she kept upright as the trio made their way to the cafeteria. 

Getting in line she grabbed a coke and some other lunch food. Looking at the sad green beans she commented to her friends, “I need to start packing lunch.” Both shrugged their shoulders not seeming to mind the sad state of the school food. Emmett and Rosalie waited for her to finish before Em lead the group to the Cullen table. A nice spot near the windows that was a little more secluded than the other tables in the cafeteria. Alice waved towards the small group, already seated with Jasper. Alice sat to the right of Em while Rose gentle nudged Mirabelle to sit between the couple. Edward was the last to sit down, taking a seat by Rosalie. 

“So how is your first day?” Alice’s dark caramel eye looked inquisitively at her. A large friendly smile was on her small angular face. Alice reminded her of the drawings of fae and Seelie courts depicted in old paintings, sharp and soft in a beautifully frighting way. 

“Rough at first I have math, science, then gym class. But I’m happy to have you guys in it! Though Edward will probably have the most fun out of all of us getting to see my misery first hand.” Mirabelle smiled crookedly and popped open her coke can with a nice snap from the tab. Emmett made gross baby noises at her misfortune while Alice giggled into her hand. 

“You have history with Jazzy next right? He’s our history buff, I _know_ he’ll be a good partner.” Looking from Alice to Jasper, who looked like he would rather be anywhere but here. He looked so uncomfortable, it reminded Mirabelle of her old mom. She had suffered through chronic pain the majority of her childhood, looking at Rose’s twin she felt a great deal of empathy for the miserable-looking teen. Mirabelle knew their father was a doctor and Mirabelle hoped that Dr.Cullen listened to his son’s medical issues. Many people with chronic pain were often ignored and never truly listened to.

“Are you positive about that Alice?” Rosalie pointedly asked Alice, who nodded positively. 

“Yes, Jasper will be a good partner Rosalie. No need to worry.” Edward quietly spoke to the table but curiously seemed to focus in on Mirabelle. Though she was distracted from Edward’s stare by the slight smile Jasper sent her way. Mirabelle felt like she was missing out on something being shared between the siblings, but brushed it off. Inside jokes between people tended to be hard to grasp if one was an outsider. 

From her peripheral vision, Mirabelle saw both Emmett and Rosalie’s forms relax. She gently nudged her knee against Emmett’s thigh and pointedly looked at his cookie. “You gonna eat that?” He snickered before plopping the cookie on her tray.

“Sure plum.” The plum part of his sentence came with a long finger to her side. Aggressively poking her cute fat rolls, she squeaked and leaned Rose’s way to escape the menace. A deep suffering sigh came from Edward’s direction, while Jasper and Alice smirked and softly talked into each other's ears. Alice then took both Jasper and her’s cookie from their untouched trays and placed it on Mirabelle’s. She chirped a thank you as Rosalie grumbled about how Mirabelle shouldn’t have that many sugars in one meal. 

“Hush I’m perfectly fine, I worked out in gym class and I do a nightly exercise routine.” Rose would have scowled if Mirabelle pointed out she was pouting but let her be. She knew Rosalie was coming from a good place, she had asked once why Rose seemed so interested in what she ate. The blonde had taken a minute to answer the question, _I just want you to live a long and healthy life._

As Lunch ended Mirabelle noted none of the Cullen’s had eaten anything. She shrugged it off, Mirabelle knew lots of people who ate during class throughout the day. Though not seeing Rosalie eat for three whole periods was concerning. _Such a silly hypocrite._

She said her goodbyes to Edward, Emmett, and Rosalie, and walked to Mr. Jefferson’s class with Alice and Jasper. Alice dropped them off at the door and cutely reached up and kissed Jasper on the check. She waved them goodbye and skipped down the hall towards her own class. Jasper held the door open for Mirabelle and made their way in.

“So where you like to sit?” As they were one of the early ones in the room, they had free range to pick. 

“The front, if you don’t mind.” She shook her head no and let him take the lead. He ended up picking the table closest to the door. Mirabelle let him also pick his preferred seating, and as he settled down she plunked into hers. 

After getting their things placed into their proper, Jasper asked her, “Emmett tells me you like history, do have any favorite eras?” 

“I don’t really have any favorite eras, what I love about history is learning about people. How they lived their lives, what art was important to them at the time, what were their thoughts about politics? Or what did they think environmental events were caused by? I find the thoughts of dead people fascinating.” This drew a laugh from Jasper and smiled more at her. 

“I completely agree, I think it’s important to learn from the past. What caused people to do certain things, was it their surroundings that made them do it, or was it themselves all along? I think it’s a great boon to learn from our mistakes, many people don’t get that chance.” Mirabelle could have squealed in happiness, finally a fellow history nerd! She could probably gush about history facts for hours to Jasper and in turn, he could talk about facts he knew.

“What era do you find the most interesting?” Mirabelle could feel her face stretch in an excited grin, ready to dive deep into each’s other opinions on the subject. 

“I find the American Civil War the most intriguing.” Jasper opened his mouth to farther elaborate but snapped it shut just as Mr. Jefferson walked through the door.

The class went by fast as Mirabelle and Jasper sneakily passed back and forth notes discussing certain historical events or figures. She found herself pleasantly impressed by Jasper’s knowledge on certain subjects, she gleamed more info from him than what Mr. Jefferson talked about. It was a whitewashed, hetero normative textbook he was teaching from anyway. Mirabelle didn’t put much stock in American textbooks anymore.

Mirabelle said her farewells to her newfound history buddy with a promise to pass along a note meant for Alice. Making her way towards Mr. Mason’s room, following a short cut Rosalie had written on her map. Mirabelle once again looked down at Jasper’s note to Alice, she admired his writing once again. Both Rose’s and his lettering was beautiful, perfectly done calligraphy. Jasper’s slanted to the right and with pretty tight loops while Rosalie’s was more up write with more curves and loops.

Stepping into the classroom Alice’s chiming voice greeted her. Alice excitedly waved towards Mirabelle gesturing her towards the empty seat on her right. Alice’s mood seemed to be infectious as Mirabelle perked up and walked faster towards her. 

“Hey girl, I’ve got a present for you!” Mirabelle slide into her chair and handed out the note to Alice. She gasped delightedly at the folded paper, grabbing it and quickly unfolding it. 

“Awe I didn’t think he would do this! Thank you, Mira.” Mirabelle hummed in acknowledgment and set out her things. “So how are you liking Forks?”

“I love it here, I missed my family mostly. I’m glad to get out of the sun. Though I’m missing my little sister.” Mirabelle had texted Bella earlier today and hadn’t received a text back. Her sister was such a stickler for the rules about cellphones in class if she only knew how pointless those rules were 5 plus years. 

“You have a little sister? How old is she?” Alice refolded the note and tucked it into her pocket before looking back at Mirabelle.

“Almost 17, I was hoping she would be up here for her birthday but she’s still in Arizona helping mom with getting the house sold.” Mirabelle sadly sighed, it would have been fun taking Bella out for the weekend to Seattle or Portland but she knew Bella would have preferred to stay in the sun a little while longer. 

“I can’t wait to meet her! I’m so happy Rose and Emmett found you though.” Alice ideally played with her choker as she talked to Mirabelle.

“Me too, I was so nervous about not finding new friends here in Forks. I’m glad I got to met Rosalie and Em.” Mirabelle faintly heard Alice whisper in a conspiratory tone “ _yes ‘friends”._ Before Mr. Mason started his last lecture for the day.

Stretching and twisting her back left to right, Mirabelle felt her back pop in several places and contently sighed. Emmett fake gagged beside her as they got out of Rosalie’s Mercedes. Mirabelle snorted at his antics and called him and a big baby. 

He whined, “Come on Mira it’s gross! Bones just _moving_ like that, it’s nasty!” Thus started a playful debate about how gross he found her moving bones, with Rosalie laughing at them. The couple escorted her to her front porch. She fished out her keys and unlocked the door before turning to Em and Rose.

“Thank you for the ride today, it really means a lot. You wanna stay for dinner? Dad’s getting pizza.” Both politely declined and bid her a good night. Mirabelle watched them drive away from her house before she closed the door and tugged off her shoes. She sluggishly made her way to the living room and flopped onto the couch. Mirabelle closed her eyes and smiled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Salem the cat:  
> tfggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggg  
> -  
> +-]-----------------------------
> 
> Rose: No touching Mira!! She'll notice we're different!  
> Em: *holding Mirabelle* You got it, babe!
> 
> Rose: We absolutely can NOT make Mirabelle more attracted to us.  
> Rose in the gym: A absolutely tears the gym apart showing off to Mirabelle  
> Rose: As I was saying


	7. Fall and winter of 2004

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mirabelle cries at a party and starts connecting the dots.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello and thank you for reading, I'm so happy with the comments and likes I've received!!! This was a hard chapter to get out BUT next chapter is when Bella comes to town!!!
> 
> If anyone is interested in a PDF version of Midnight Sun please do NOT under ANY circumstances ask me!!! I will not drop this juicy PDF for free if someone asks me!!!  
> Instead of buying a psychical copy please use that money to the Quileute Tribe https://mthg.org/

* * *

Mirabelle once again settled into a comfortable routine: going fishing with dad every other weekend, Thursday nights were spent talking to Rachela and Rebecca, and on Monday nights she talked to Mom, Phil, and Bella. As the school year progressed she grew closer to the Cullen family. Mirabelle considered Emmett and Rosalie her best friends but she had a soft spot for Jasper. Alice and Edward were nice but sometimes they unnerved her. Though sometimes the whole family made her uneasy. 

She could write off why Rosalie and Jasper looked different, as this happened with paternal twins. What Mirabelle couldn’t dismiss was that they had such different accents. Jasper’s a southern drawl while Rose had a northern accent, although Rosalie had said they had grown up together. 

Mirabelle wanted to dismiss her thoughts but even though the Cullen’s claimed to not be related, they all shared many similar traits. Eyes that shifted colors, from a lovely gold to a deep bottomless black. It could have been explained away by contacts but seeing as Mirabelle shared two periods back to back with Rose, Mirabelle had never seen a contact case or Rosalie go to the bathroom. 

And when the girls got done with gym class, Mirabelle would be a sweaty mess but Rose remained dry. Even when they had done the exact same exercises. Which brought Mirabelle to her next point, the Cullens never seemed to generate heat. Every time Em touched her he was ice cold, his breath icy when he whispered into her ear during class. Sitting between the couple during lunch, she never got hot. A natural phenomenon that happened occurred when groups of humans got close to one another. Mirabelle never felt the need to take off a layer to cool down when seated with the group.

Mirabelle could refute numerous things, she knew the human mind made leaps between situations to make sense of a situation, but she couldn’t do that with the Cullens. There was no medical explanation as to why the teens shared such similarities if they all weren’t related, which it was obvious they weren’t. Emmett didn’t share the same jawline as his siblings, Alice’s hair texture wasn’t found in anyone else in the group. Too many questions with no answers. 

But Mirabelle wasn’t scared of them, they were nice people. They had spats and squabbles like any normal family. They had preferences for things and dislikes for other things. Rose hated wearing flats and having her hair in a braid, she loved items that came in cherry red. Every month she went down to the local women’s shelter to volunteer. Emmett liked certain video games and loathed others, in science class he always wanted to do projects focusing on wildlife conservation. _Even though the subject was on chemistry._ Alice liked to dress in semi gothic clothing that was modest and covered her body. She had a sketchbook filled with doodles or whole scenes. Jasper could talk non stop about history but trying to get him to engage with science was like pulling teeth. Edward preferred the quiet and solitude, sometimes he played an imaginary piano trying to work out a new composition. _Though his takes on modern music were awful and wack._

So Mirabelle let it go, the Cullen’s were her friends, and even with all their unnaturalness about them, she cared about them. _Her leading theory was that they were Fae’s trapped outside a fairy circle no longer welcome in a Seelie court._

When the Cullen’s were away on hiking trips with their parents Mirabelle had made friends with a dorky red-headed girl, Katie Marshell, a junior who was in her art class. When Rose or Em wasn’t available they often sat together during lunch and art. Mirabelle was introduced to Katie’s friends Beth Daws and Samatha Wells. Her newfound friend group often had study sessions, seeing as Katie was a math whizz, Beth was a straight-A student with Samatha and Mirabelle being good at writing essays. Emmett and Rosalie did sometimes pop in on these study sessions but mostly let Mirabelle have alone time with the girl group. 

As summer turned to fall, Mirabelle was distressed that she couldn’t celebrate with her sister for Bella’s 17th birthday. So to make it up for her absence Dad and Mirabelle had sent her a limited-edition book print of Pride and Predujust. Mirabelle had told Bella in her card that she had heard rumors of a Phantom of the Opera movie was done filming and would be out by the end of this year. 

Mirabelle remembered watching the musical on a portable DVD player for the first time as a child and being completely captivated by the musical. Knowing how much Bella loved classical romance stories, Mirabelle was positive that her sister would go crazy over the movie. _Well crazy in her own quiet Bella way._

September also meant that Rebecca had finally moved to Hawai’i with Soloman, the Swan and Black families threw a farewell party for the couple with dozens of tears being shed. _Though mostly by Uncle Billy, who had rubbed his nose raw by the end of the day._

October rolled around just in time for Forks to become the perfect spooky-themed town for her favorite holiday. As the air cooled for winter, under creeping fog clouds, and near-constant rain drizzle, set the mood for Halloween. One of Mirabelle’s favorite horror movie was coming out on the 29th. Katie and a group of her friends were going to a midnight showing and later going to a Halloween party. Mirabelle had been invited and had excitedly said yes, she tried inviting Em and Rose but they declined saying, “all the blood and guts made them antsy.”

Mirabelle asked Rachel if she could make it, but Rachel complained that her work would be slammed and she couldn’t take off for the weekend. It was a letdown but she wouldn’t let the rejections ruin her spooky spirt. 

The girl group decided that it would be time-efficient to wear their costumes to the movies and not worry about changing at the party. Katie went as Padme Amidala, Samatha as a pirate, Beth as an elf, and Mirabelle went as Sailor Moon. _It had taken weeks to get the wig in, but it was worth it._

Double-checking her clutch Mirabelle made sure she had everything: Phone, lip gloss, wallet, and dad’s pepper spray. Hearing a car horn from outside, Mirabelle re-applied her lipgloss one last time before running down the stairs. Hearing her thundering steps, Dad stood up from the couch and meet her at the front door.

“You got everything? Pepper spray?” He shifted unsteadily, clearly uncomfortable with the thought of his eldest staying out so late.

“Yupp! All locked and loaded dad!” Mirabelle got done putting on her cute boots and stood with a flourish. “Well, what do you think? Cute right?” Charlie took a deep breath and pulled her into a warm hug. Smushing her makeup covered face into his worn red faded flannel. 

“Look at my little plum all grown up.” He squeezed her tight and patted Mirabelle on her back before releasing her. “Now, you know you can call me if anything happens. If you become uncomfortable just call me Mira. I just want you safe.” She nodded and kissed him on the cheek, yelling her goodbyes as she went out the door to Katie’s car. 

Mirabelle climbed in the back of the minivan, whooping with excitement as she saw everyone. Compliments were thrown around about each other’s outfits and mindless chatter filled the car as the girls started the journey to the movie.

It had been an interesting experience to see a movie she hadn’t seen in 18 years but still knew the major plot beats. Some of the jump scares had gotten her and had screamed in unison with the rest of the theater. Beth looked a little green around the gills at the end of the gory movie but perked back up as the teens pilled back into the van. Katie drove as Beth gave directions to the party, while Mirabelle and Samatha raved about the film in the back seat.

Finally, the van pulled up to the party, a large house covered in fake cobwebs and purple string lights. People milled around the driveway and back yard. Red solo cups found in many people’s grasp while the smell of weed mixed with fall air. The group made their way inside grabbing unopened beer cans and started to mingle with others at the party. 

After an hour into the party, Mirabelle had found the stoner group and happily took part in the dank weed. _Oh, she had missed this._ Nobody ever wanted to sell to the Cheif of Police’s daughter, and Mirabelle feared that Charlie would smell it from a mile away. Exiting the group after a while she found the dance floor of the party. Mirabelle felt on the verge of being crossfaded and decided to quit for the night and dance out what remained in her system. She spotted the rest of her friends across the floor, Beth and Sam taking shots while Katie seemed to be flirting with someone on the couch.

Mirabelle let the bass of Usher’s “Yeah” carry her away, it was fun to let loose and dance after not having done so for several months. Getting lost in the grinding of the mass of young adults, Mirabelle wasn’t that surprised when she pulled into a dance with someone. Not wanting to grind on someone she wasn’t attracted to, she looked over her shoulder and was charmed to find a hot long haired teen as her dance partner. Mirabelle smirked at him and went back to dancing with him. 

Warm hands gripped at her thighs and waist and Mirabelle felt his face duck into the back of her neck. Soft plush lips teasingly rubbed against the back of her neck.

She shuddered in pleasure when she felt his breath blow into her ear. “Fuck you’re hot.” Mirabelle groaned in agreement and pressed harder into him, thankful she had shorts under her skirt as it had fully ridden up in the back. “You gotta name baby?”

Mirabelle teasingly turned around and placed her hands on the back of his neck idly stroking the back of his nape. “Hmm, maybe, you got one sugar?” She purred at him. 

“Paul.” His voice now raspy as his hands now stroked her back and playfully dipped down almost squeezing her ass. Mirabelle blew her name into his ear and as trailed kisses down his jaw before playfully nipping at his chin. As the two danced under the tacky Halloween decorations lips found one another in the strobing lights of the dance floor. Mirabelle’s thoughts frazzled into nothingness as Paul’s hands reached under her skirt and squeezed her ass. She broke for air and let out a throaty chuckle as he latched onto her neck. His tongue laved at her sweat covered skin. 

Mirabelle craned her neck to allow better access to his mouth. Peering through her mascara coated lashes, she idly took in the black and orange streamers that hung over the dance floor. As her high came down and as she was sobering up, Mirabelle felt wrong. This isn’t what she wanted, well no she did want sex, but not with Paul. Mirabelle realized she didn’t want just anyone. _She wanted Emmett and Rosalie_. Tears prickled at her eyes. Mirabelle numbly detached herself from Paul, ignored his questioning, and made her way off the dance floor. 

She found a semi-quiet spot and dabbed at her eyes, sitting on the front porch of the house. She felt so stupid. Who fell in love with a couple that so clearly loved one another? She hadn’t even known them for that long. Mirabelle sniffled and breathed in the late-night air. _She felt so dumb._

“You okay?” Looking up Mirabelle saw Paul standing beside her offering her an unopened water bottle. Mirabelle started to nod but quickly shook her head as she took the water. 

“No.” Mirabelle wept out, emotions finally spilling out. He sat beside her and awkwardly patted her back. “It’s not _fair!_ You’re _so hot_ but I love other people and they don’t love me like that and it _sucks!_ ” He hummed and shushed her. 

“Thanks, you’re hot too, but I’m sure they love you too, you seem like a nice girl.” Paul shifted uncomfortably as this didn’t calm Mirabelle down, she just cried harder. The pair sat there for a while as her tears dried up, occasionally sniffles were heard. The pair vaguely listening to other party-goers’ conversations in the dead of night. 

Their silence was broken by Katie calling out her name somewhere inside. Mirabelle heaved a sigh a stood up with the help of Paul. Before she could think, Mirabelle pulled him into a quick hug. 

“I’m sorry I ruined your night.” She said as Mirabelle pulled away from his warm embrace. 

He chuffed, “Nah, this isn’t the first or the last time a pretty girl has cried on me.” Mirabelle smiled wobbly at him one last time as she left to go meet up with Katie.

She rested her sweaty face on the cool window of the minivan and blearily watched the passing trees as the sun started to peek over the horizon.

Mirabelle stayed in a miserable funk for the rest of the weekend. She wallowed in self-pity as Charlie and her binge-watched horror movies on the couch. Dad noticed her mood but decided not to comment on it, both of them knew she would come to him when she was ready. She had thought about texting mom or Bella but in the end, Mirabelle texted Rachel and Rebecca her woes. 

Both sympathetic about her feelings, though Rebecca teased that maybe Billy was right about those no-good Cullens. Talking with the twins was comforting and healing in away. So by the time Monday rolled around Mirabelle was ready to face Emmett and Rosalie again. 

Though as the school year progressed she would catch the pitying looks the other Cullen siblings would send her way. It made her want to crawl into a pit, thinking she was that obvious. 

* * *

Christmas came and went, in the snow-covered town of Forks. Mirabelle had received her gifts from Bella, mom, and Phil from the mail. They had gotten her several new books on history, mostly on historical queer figures. For mom and Phil, Mirabelle had put together a scrapbook of her family. For Bella, she got her a quality mug set that the images changed with temperature change. Mirabelle could picture Bella curled up on the couch here, drinking a cup of tea as the rain hit the roof. 

Dad had gotten her punching bag set up in the office, claiming it was a rarely used space and that they could start working out together is she wanted. Mirabelle had gotten him a new set of fishing lures he had been eyeballing in the store. 

Rachel had come back down to Forks for Christmas and got her a set of lovely VHS horror movie posters. Rebecca had sent a package filled with bits and bobs of pretty rocks and other things she knew Mirabelle would love. Uncle Billy and Jacob had given her pretty wood carvings they had made. Mirabelle got Rachel rubber matt set that came with various pockets on it so she could safely disassemble small electronics without the fear of the parts rolling away. Rebecca was given a nice set of watercolor paints, as she had claimed she was interested in picking up the hobby her mother once did. For Uncle Billy and Jacob, Charlie and she had made a wood stained sign that read the “The Blacks, est 1975” and a nice pair of safety gloves for Jacob when he worked on cars.

From the Cullens, she received a CD from Edward that contained her favorite songs done instrumentally that he had played. Alice had given her a cute wallet with a pair of crystal gemstone earrings. Jasper’s gift to her was several philosophical books that paired well with their favorite historical topics they debated about. Mirabelle got Edward a composition notebook, Alice a sketchbook and colored pencils, and for Jasper, Mirabelle gave him a corny T-shirt that read “History Nerd- I might find you more interesting if you were dead.” Which had pulled an interesting look from Edward, Alice, and Rose while Emmett and Jasper cackled in the school parking lot.

Rosalie had given Mirabelle a ticket to Washington State History Museum and a promise to drive her there when the weather got better. Emmett’s gift to her was several new video games she had been talking about buying and a cute grizzly teddy bear.  _ That he claimed was just as cuddly as the real one.  _ For Rose, Mirabelle gave her a jewelry set of constellations: Aries for Rosalie, Taurus for Emmett, and Leo for Mirabelle. 

For Emmett, she got him a wooden chess piece board Charlie helped her make. Emmett had swooned at the gift and told her that he couldn’t wait to kick Jasper’s ass with it. Rosalie hadn’t taken off her gifts, it was a successful Christmas in Mirabelle’s mind.

_ She was still a fool to be so in love with them. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Salem the Cat:  
> twins7yhb  
> safev c
> 
> Alice seeing the party: 👀😬😲  
> Alice and Edward: deciding its best not to bring it up with Rose and Em 
> 
> Alice cracking open geodes for Mirabelle's gift: This one isn't the right color >:/
> 
> Mira: goes on a long tangent about societal etiquettes during ancient Egypt  
> Jasper: sitting there patiently waiting for his turn to info dump on Mirabelle about that one officer in the 3rd platoon


	8. Bella's first day of school

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bella finally arrives at Forks much to the delight of Mirabelle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello and thank you for reading, I'm so happy with the comments and likes I've received!!!   
> If anyone is interested in a PDF version of Midnight Sun please do NOT under ANY circumstances ask me!!! I will not drop this juicy PDF for free if someone asks me!!!  
> Instead of buying a psychical copy please use that money to the Quileute Tribe https://mthg.org/

* * *

Mirabelle shifted anxiously side to side and tightly gripped Charlie’s hand in excitement. His palms were just as sweaty as her’s, dampness made from a concoction of excitement and anxiety. They were picking up Bella from the airport today. It was lightly raining at the Port Angeles airport, dad and she were ducked under an overhang waiting on Bella’s arrival. Her plane was timed to touch down in 15 minutes. 

“You dreading the fact you’ll have two wild teens in the house?” Dad’s mustache twitched in amusement at his eldest’s question.

Charlie dryly replied, “Yeah, a 17-year-old who spends her days reading romance novels and an 18-year-old who thinks the history channel is fascinating; I’ll be gray by March.” She stuck her tongue out at him and laughed at his dry humor. Charlie’s demeanor relaxed and both settled into a comfortable quit.

Bella was, of course, the last one off the plane. Mirabelle had to contain her screams of happiness at the sight of her. Knowing if she startled Bella now, her sister would lose her concentration on descending and would take a dive bomb off of the plane’s stairs. Thankfully Charlie was there to catch Bella on the last step when she slipped a little from the wet pavement. Mirabelle watched the awkward Swans hug and greet one another before pulling her sister into a tight hug. 

“I missed you _so much!!_ I’m so happy you’re here!!” Mindless words of excitement bubbled from her lips as she crushed her waif of a sister into her. Bella patted her back and mumbled in hello with a complaint she was being too rough. Still holding on to her sister Mirabelle took a step back and looked Bella up and down. “You cut your hair! It looks so good!” Bella blushed and said her thanks with a complement about Mirabelle’s crystal earrings. Charlie took one of Bella’s bags and guided the sisters towards the Police cruiser. Bella wanted to debate on who got to sit in the back but the discussion was halted when Mirabelle hopped into the back with her. Dad drove the car contently listening to the girl’s conversation, sometimes chiming in on Mirabelle’s stories filling her in about the time they had been apart. 

Even though Bella knew about some of the events Mirabelle was talking about, person to person conversation allowed for a deeper conversation to happen between the girls. About 30 minutes had passed, when Charlie told Bella about her welcome home gift. 

“You got me a car?” Bella’s eyebrows rose in befuddlement. 

“It’s a truck, it was Billy’s old chevy. You remember it, the old red one?” By the expression on Bella’s face, she didn’t remember it at all. She then looked to Mirabelle in confusion. “You knew about this?”

Mirabelle grinned sheepishly, “I wasn’t supposed to, but Jacob’s a blabbermouth. He got too excited wanting to talk about the old thing.” Bella’s mouth twisted in a frown.

“Dad you shouldn’t have, neither I nor Mira knows enough about cars to take care of an old one.” Bella pointedly ignored her older sisters whined _“But Beeellllaa”_

“Don’t worry about it Bella, it runs great, both Billy and Jacob have worked on it.” Dad tried reassuring her, knowing Bella was like a dog on a bone when she wanted to know something.

Bella huffed in contemplation, “How much did you pay for it?” 

Mirabelle butted in, “Not that much! I even chipped in!” But once again her sister ignored her and narrowed in on Charlie. Dad didn’t answer, he simply flushed under both of the sister’s gazes. 

Mirabelle groaned, “Dad, I gave you money for it! Don’t tell me Uncle Billy gave it to you for free.” Seeing as her father wasn’t answering it confirmed the siblings’ theory. 

“It’s a gift girls, and you still have the money, Mira...I placed it in your bookcase.” Mirabelle’s heart tingled with warmth, knowing that Uncle Billy and Jacob had worked on their car for free. _Though she suspected Charlie had paid the pair for labor and parts._ Mirabelle nudged Bella, silently telling her to drop it. Bella huffed in annoyance but wordlessly agreed and both girls thanked their dad. 

Bella’s luggage was split between the three as the unloaded the car. Mirabelle thought it was adorable that Bella had brought one of her plants with it, a small potted cactus. She made a mental note to go plant shopping with Bella, seeing has her litter sister had a green thumb and enjoyed tending to plants. 

Reaching Bella’s room all three dumped the suitcases with a sigh of relief. Mirabelle delightedly watched as Charlie and Bella made awkward conversation, it was watching like two puppies who didn’t know what to do with one another. She stepped to the side, letting dad exit the room. Bella sat on the bed still clutching her plant. Mirabelle took a seat next to her on the purple comforter. 

“I like it, the house and the room. It looks good Mira.” Mirabelle smiled and pulled Bella into one last hug before standing up. She wanted to sit and chat with Bella some more but knew that her sister needed a break from people for a while. 

“I’m across the hall from you, come visit when you feel like it.” Mirabelle shut the door on the way out, pausing slightly when Bella’s muffed thank you was heard, before making her way back toward’s her room. Mirabelle collapsed on her bed and pulled out her phone, sending a quick text to mom that Bella had made it to Forks in one piece. Mirabelle sank into the push blankets, closed her eyes for a minute relaxing, feeling all was well in the world. 

“Are you sure you don’t want me to give you a tour of the school?” Sitting cross-legged across from one another, the Swan sister’s chatted on Mirabella’s bed, sharing a bowl filled with snacks. 

“No, you don’t need to worry about it. I’ll be fine.” Mirabelle looked at Belle for a moment before deciding to not fight Bella on it.

“I’m warning you Bells, they’ll eat you alive.” Bella shrugged Mirabelle off, Bella had a martyr complex a mile wide, did Mirabelle realize that by letting Bella go in alone she would be feeding her to the proverbial wolves? Yes, but Isabella was a big girl now and if she didn’t want her sister’s help then she wouldn’t get it. _Plus it would be kinda fun seeing her reserved sister be haggled by nosy teenagers. Though if it got to bad, Mirabelle would always step in if need be._ A car’s honking outside the house made the Swan siblings pause before curiously looking out Mirabelle’s window, which overlooked the front yard. 

An old Chevy pickup truck was now parked in the street, where 3 figures were gathered around it. Leaping from her bed, Mirabelle hurried down the steps, while Bella followed at a much more sedated pace. Mirabelle happily greeted Uncle Billy and Jacob with hugs as Bella stood back a little, waving at the Black family. 

“Glad you’re finally here Bella, Charlie and Mira won’t stop talking about you.” Both Mirabelle and dad flushed and rolled their eyes at Billy’s teasing. Mirabelle muttering of course she was, while Charlie threatened to roll Uncle Billy into the mud. Billy and dad started in on one another, playing with one another in the street as the three teens looked on in embarrassment. Jacob broke the silence by reintroducing himself to Bella. He lead Bella and her over the truck as Bella affirms that she remembers him, and asks Jacob and Mirabelle if their father’s behavior was getting worse with age. Shifting her eyes to look at dad and Billy, who by now done with their “brawl”. Mirabelle snorts at Jacob’s response as she makes her way to the other side of the truck, she smiles hearing Bella gush excitedly over the chevy. 

It would definitely need to be repainted in the future but for now, it would suffice. _I wonder if Rose could help me paint it, or find a place to get it done._ Hearing her sister stutter out apologies, made Mirabelle look over to see Jacob Limping over towards her side of the truck. _Another victim on Bella’s list._ Jake rolled his eyes at her sharp grin and motioned her to get into the truck. In the cab, Bella and Mirabelle listen attentively to what Jacob says about operating the iron carriage. Mirabelle tunes out the rest of the conversation as she takes in the interior of the truck. It needs new upholstery, but if they can keep it in working condition for the next 15 plus years. They could potentially sell it to a collector for some money. 

As dusk crept across the sky, the Black Family said their goodbyes, and the Swan family ambled back into the house. Dad mentioned he would order pizza for the night, Bella went back up to her room while Mirabelle stayed in the living room watching Hockey with Charlie. 

“You think she likes it?” Dad rubbed the back of his neck in unease. 

“Yeah I do, I know she hates the weather, but I think Bella will happiness here. I just...” She pursed her lips in thought. Mirabelle loved her sister but Bella was painfully awkward, she struggled making friends her own age. Bella had never experienced a best friend other than Mirabelle. “I’m not going to be here a lot next school year, I’ll be busy with schoolwork and maybe even a job.”

Dad hummed in agreement, “You got everything in order?”

“Yeah, everything is set. Just waiting on admissions to open up for the fall and scholarships to respond.” It was already halfway through January, her senior year was almost done. The more Mirabelle aged, the more nervous she got, it was a deep-seated fear that she would die again in her early twenties. _Was she doomed to die again so young?_ A knock on the door broke her spiraling thoughts and as dad went to grab the pizza he leaned down and kissed the top of her head, quietly telling her how proud he is. 

* * *

Breakfast was a quiet affair, Mirabelle and Charlie had noticed the redness in Bella’s eyes. Mirabelle let Bella drive this morning, as her sister claimed she needed to get used to driving the route. Mirabelle noticed her sister’s downtrodden mood, Bella looked miserable in her winter coat. Mirabelle reached over and gripped her sister’s hand in support, reminding she wasn’t alone. A tight squeeze was given back before Bella pulled her hand away to shift gears.

Pulling up into the familiar parking lot, Mirabelle was happy to see Emmett and Rosalie waiting by Rose’s car, the couple underneath a large black umbrella Emmett held. As the sisters exited the car, Bella caught sight of Mirabelle waving towards the couple. 

“You don’t have to come with me, go hang out with your friends.” Mirabelle rolled her eyes and yelled to Em and Rose to go ahead. The pair nodded and walked into the building, she ignored Bella’s stutterings and walked with her towards the school office. 

Mrs. Cope sat behind the desk like always and seemed tickled pink to finally see the other Swan sister. Bella flushed under the attention and whispered a thank you to Mirabelle when she lead her away from the inquisitive woman. Mirabelle pulled out a pen and marked where her locker was, and added notes just like Rosalie had done for her. Mirabelle also jotted down her class list, making sure Bella knew where she was during the day. The siblings parted ways, seeing how Bella was in building 3 for English while Mirabelle was in building 5. 

Mirabelle plopped down next to Edward with a sigh. He turned towards her slightly and asked, “So your sister’s here?” Mirabelle hummed in agreement and noticed that when he took a breath in, _which didn’t happen often_ , he stiffened and did a full body turn towards her. “You smell...different.” _Wow Edward, such a charmer._ “Good, you smell good.”

She smiled crookedly at him, “Ain’t for a lack of trying. Thanks though, but I haven’t tried anything new.” Edward slowly blinked and shook his head, as if to rid himself of wayward thoughts. The class continued as normal, though Mirabelle was distracted by two warring thoughts. Nervousness over how her sister was doing and excitement to see Emmett next period.

Mirabelle ~~hurriedly~~ made her way to her next class, excited to see one of her best friends. Mirabelle was greeted with Emmett’s own megawatt smile and quickly returned it. Sitting next to the behemoth of a man, she wished to slump against him. Mirabelle knew he would allow it, he was much more tactile around her when the other Cullens weren’t around. Mirabelle instead, to satisfy her own selfish wants, rested her knee against his thigh and let herself be content with the small touch. Mirabelle felt his fingers teasingly pull on a few strands of her hair in an attempt to get her attention. _Which Rosalie and he always had_. 

He answered her inquisitive look with his own question, “So that’s the truck Cheif gave you? Rosey’s a little ruffled about it.” At Mirabelle’s imploring glace Em continued, “She thinks its an iron death trap.” 

“I know it’s not the safest, but Uncle Billy and Jacob worked hard on it to make sure it’s safe.” Emmett hummed in acknowledgment but didn’t press on the topic, giving Mirabelle the impression he agreed with Rosalie on her assessment. 

Mirabelle decided to change the subject and point out Emmett’s small frown. “You okay? You seem down today.” His golden eyes blinked in surprise before he smiled warmly at her. 

“You caught that huh? Jasper and I got in a wrestling match and Esme had to break it up.” Emmett looked put out, _more likely from being caught than losing._ “I’m thinking of ways to get back at him.” The rest of the class was spent brainstorming with Emmett about plans for his grand revenge.

Gym came and went, though Rosalie seemed to be simmering with anger the whole period. Halfway through Art Mirabelle had determined that Rose’s anger wasn’t directed at her and tentatively asked her what was wrong.

Her dark eyes glared at Mirabelle’s sketchbook, “I just realized how many things could hurt you. That rolling death trap of a truck isn’t designed to keep you safe. Your notebook could slice open your skin, what if you tripped and fell on your pencil and it gave you lead poisoning? So many things could hurt you, Mirabelle.” The pencil in Rosalie’s grasp snapped under her growing pressure. A few curious looks were sent their way but Rosalie’s icy glare prompted them to quickly look away. 

“That’s part of being human Rose, you can die or get hurt very easily.” _Something Mirabelle was all too familiar with._ “I doubt I’ll get lead poisoning from a number 2 pencil, and if you’re so worried about the truck you have a look at it yourself.” Mirabelle smiled reassuringly at the blonde, but her smile faded when Rosalie looked away at her. 

“Fine, bring your truck to my house this weekend. I’ll look it over then.” Warmth and a content grin surfaced on Mirabelle’s face. 

As Rosalie and she walked towards their lockers, Mirabelle caught sight of Bella standing near it. Mirabelle told Rose that she probably won’t be sitting with them at lunch today. Rosalie glanced at Bella then back towards her and faintly nodded. 

Bella stood close to her as Mirabelle opened the locker and whispered. “It’s been _awful_ .” The sentence _I told you so_ wouldn’t be well received, so Mirabelle let her sister continue. “I thought you were joking about the newspaper guy. Everyone is so...so nosy!” Mirabelle snorted, yeah welcome to Forks High Bella. 

Mirabelle closed the locker and patted her sister’s back in fake sympathy. “You poor thing, so many people interested in Isabella Swan. Look you got an admirer right now.” It was fun to see Bella’s face flush in anger then pale white as she noticed a girl walking towards them with a determined grin on her face.

“Bella! Oh my gosh, I wondered where you went!” A teenage girl with wavy brown hair tucked back with a headband greeted them. “You must be Mirabelle! I’m Jessica, it’s so nice to finally meet you!” Jessica was a junior like Bella if Mirabelle could remember correctly. It wasn’t hard to remember the faces of people when you go to a small school.

“Hi, I’m Mirabelle. It’s nice to meet you too Jessica.” She watched as Jessica’s grin widened at the attention.

“So, I was wondering if Bella, and now you, want to sit with me during lunch?” Jessica nervously played with her necklace waiting for the Swan siblings to say something. Mirabelle glanced at Bella then back at Jessica. Mirabelle knew Belle would rather prefer sitting by herself or with her sister if she had a choice. But because Bella was leaving the choice up to Mirabelle by staying silent, Bella had sealed her fate.

“Sure, we’d love to.” The chatty brunette lead the way into the cafeteria where they were joined in the lunch line by Mike Newton. Mirabelle looked over towards her usual table and discovered that it was empty. Taking a seat between Bella and Eric, the newspaper guy, the table was quickly filled in a matter of seconds. Mike pulled out Bella’s chair in a show of chivalry and moved to do the same with Mirabelle’s, but was stopped by a warning look. He could be seen as just being nice, but Mirabelle didn’t feel like being on the receiving end of his brand of nice.

“Hey Mikey, seems like you’ve met my homegirl Bella and of course her sister Mirabelle.” Mirabelle now had the dawning realization that this was a mistake. _Teenage male hormones._ She mournfully looked over to the empty Cullen table. Mirabelle then looked over to where Katie usually sat and was heartbroken to find that Katie’s table was also full. _So we’re stuck here._ They could move to an empty one but it would be an incredibly rude snub to the kids at the table. Mirabelle’s attention was brought back to their table from the sound of screeching metal chairs against the floor followed by Mike’s declaration of getting back at a running away Tyler. 

Jessica took this opportunity to scooted closer to Bella and teasingly joke that her sister was a shiny new toy. Mirabelle picked up the jealousy in Jessica’s tone, which to be fair, it must be hard to contend with a new girl in school. Mirabelle looked over to Lauren Mallory, who was also seated at the table, a pretty girl who seemed to be stuck in the mentality of _I must degrade other women to make myself feel better_. It was a toxic mindset and Mirabelle hoped Lauren would grow out of it soon. Mirabelle had witnessed it first hand in Gym class towards Rosalie. Mirabelle had almost done something but Rose told her not to worry about it. Rosalie was a headstrong woman who didn’t seem bothered by what society or others thought of her. Rose was happy being pretty and nothing could take that from her. 

A blinding flash rendered her eyes useless for a second and Mirabelle hissed out in surprise at the pain. Angela Weber sheepishly apologized to the sisters, both blinded by the camera’s harsh flash. _I should have just gone with Rosalie._

“I’m sorry, I needed a picture for the feature.” Angela apologetically smiled. Before Bella or Mirabelle could respond, an angry Eric snapped at Angela to knock it off and that the project was over. He rose from the table, patted Bella on the arm, and left. Letting Bella talk for a moment to the other girls, Mirabelle pulled out her phone from her pocket and was about to text Em and Rose asking where were they, when Bella’s question interrupted her search. Looking up and then following the other three girl’s line of sight, Mirabelle was delighted to see Emmett and Rosalie walk into the cafeteria. 

Mirabelle opened her mouth to respond to Bella’s question, but Jessica beat her to it. “That’s the Cullen’s, they all live together with Dr. Cullen and his wife. They moved here a few years ago from Alaska. They’re all adopted, the twins-the blondes- are brother and sister.” Mirabelle knew the conversation was going to take a turn for the worst when Jessica and Angela leaned in towards Bella as if to share a juicy piece of gossip. “But get this! They’re all together though, like _together together_. That’s Rosalie and Emmett and behind them is Alice and Jasper.” Angela butted in refuting that none of the couples were actually related though Jessica continued on. “Apparently Dr. Cullen is foster dad/matchmaker and they keep to themselves, well expect for Mirabelle here.” All three eyes were now on her. Mirabelle twisted her mouth in a scowl ready to go off on the gossiping girls when Bella redirected the conversation back on the last Cullen. Edward was the last one to take a seat at the Cullen table, seemingly bored out of his mind. 

“That’s Edward, totally gorgeous, obviously, but apparently no one here is good enough for him.” Jessica frowned down at her food, clearly still hurt from his rejection. “But seriously don’t waste your time.” By the obvious gazing of Bella, her sister was going to waste her time. Her sister always had a weakness for the pretty ones. 

Apparently the Cullen’s found their conversation funny because 3 sets of eyes were on their table smiling in amusement. _Which shouldn’t be possible because their table was halfway across the cafeteria from them._ Mirabelle caught Rosalie’s eye and rolled her eyes and mouthed, “ _This is awful.”_ Rose smirked and whispered into Emmett’s ear, causing him to snicker. Em looked to her and motioned her to come to sit with them but Mirabelle shook her head no. Bella would get this one lunch spent with her at this table, but then no more. The table was strife with gossip and drama, Mirabelle smiled bashfully at Emmett’s puppy dog eyes. _So cute, he’s so cute._

For the rest of lunch, Mirabelle kept her conversation between her and Bella, seeing as Jessica questions were prying, trying to get more intel on the infamous Cullen family. 

History was dull without Jasper, who had seemed to be in pain during lunch. Mirabelle had first suspected that he had a chronic illness but from her own theory about the family being faes, she wondered what made him so miserable. 

English was okay, Alice seemed distracted all period, likely worried about Jasper after Mirabelle had commented that he had skipped history. 

Mirabelle waited by the pickup truck, waiting on Bella to finish dropping off paperwork by the school office. From the corner of her eye, she had noticed that Alice was now talking to Emmett and Rosalie by their cars, with no Edward and Jasper insight. But mysteriously there was Edward, throwing open his car door. _How did he get there so fast?_ As if hearing Mirabelle’s thoughts, Edward glared at her from across the parking lot, eyes black and filled with icy rage. An uncontrollable shiver of fear went down her spine. Mirabelle caught sight of a snarling Emmett and Rosalie as the Volo whipped out of the parking lot. Mirabelle gulped and let out a breath of air she had unknowingly been holding in. A familiar cowboy emerged from the woods two seconds later, Jasper looked at the empty space where the Volvo once was parked and climbed into Rosalie’s Mercedes and drove off. 

Fast approaching footsteps broke Mirabelle out of her daze. A teary-eyed Bella jumped into the truck and slammed the door shut.

_What the fuck just happened?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edward checking other people's thoughts making sure it's only Bella he can't hear: comes across the lovey-dovey thoughts between Em, Rose, and Mira 🤢🤢😵😨
> 
> Edward, Rosalie, and Emmett furiously arguing in a speeding Volvo: 🤬😡😡🤬🤬  
> Jasper the lost cowboy who went for a snack in the woods: 🤠🤠❓❓where is my family??
> 
> Salem the Cat:  
> gfvb


	9. Dinner with the Cullens

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mirabelle has dinner at the Cullen house, and wonders if getting into a fistfight with Edward would help her feel better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did this idiot get ear infections back to back, while having a mental breakdown over the election? Yes, yes she did. I'm barely alive but I'm still kicking so cheers!
> 
> If anyone is interested in a PDF version of Midnight Sun please do NOT under ANY circumstances ask me!!! I will not drop this juicy PDF for free if someone asks me!!!  
> Instead of buying a psychical copy please use that money to the Quileute Tribe https://mthg.org/

* * *

When Mirabelle questioned Bella in the truck, her sister shook her head and refused to answer anything. Mirabelle backed off and knew Bella would come to talk with her when she was ready. Mirabelle mindlessly chattered about her day and interesting things she had learned, her attempts at distracting her baby sis seemed to be working, from the way Bella’s fingers slowly unclenched from the steering wheel.

Pulling into the house Mirabelle cautiously followed behind Bella into the house. Mirabelle could count on her hand the number of times she had seen her sister this angry. Mirabelle shucked off her shoes and coat at the front door and leerily kept her distance. Mirabelle was thankful dad wasn’t home, he would be upset that Bella was upset. He would then try to push what made Bella so mad, which in turn would make Bella even more upset. Bella rarely uttered her complaints to their parents, too stubborn to ask for help. 

As Bella thundered her way up the steps, Mirabelle ducked into the kitchen and started making a cup of tea for Bella. Grabbing some snacks as well, Mirabelle carefully climbed the steps and knocked on Bella’s door with her foot. She heard Bella loudly sigh before she opened the door to let her older sister in. Bella perked up at the sight of the tea and food and helped Mirabelle with her burden. Mirabelle waited for Bella to crawl under her covers and settle before she climbed into the bed as well. Both sat in silence for a while, waiting for Bella to formulate her thoughts and feelings into words. Sitting in the silence, Mirabelle thought about texting Rosalie and Emmett. Asking them what Edward’s problem was with her, but decided to wait until later that night.

Bella’s deep inhale broke the quiet and then she started to speak, “I sat next to Edward Cullen during Biology. I don’t know what I did wrong, he acted like...I smelled awful.” Bella’s eyes swam with unshed tears, her face taking on a dark red color from the humiliation. “He glared at me like he wished I was dead. I didn’t even say anything to him, Mira! Then when I went to the office, Edward was there trying to change classes, I guess from Mrs. Cope saying no and seeing me, he stormed out and said ‘I guess I’ll just have to endure it.’” Bella was openly weeping now, “Do I smell _that_ bad?” Seeing her sister breakdown, Mirabelle crawled next to her sister and held her. Shushing her and reassuring Bella, that no she didn’t smell. 

As she stroked Bella’s hair, Mirabelle finally realized maybe this is what Rosalie meant by Edward being a dick. He could be melodramatic at times, but Mirabelle had always seen him be a polite courteous teen. A fire ignited in her heart, if Edward was going to bully her Bella, he had another thing coming. Em and Rose’s brother or not, Mirabelle was going to kick his ass. Carefully Mira slid out her phone and sent a quick text to Rosalie.

M: _Whatever the fuck is wrong with Edward, he needs to fix it before I kick his ass into next week._

R: _We’ve talked to him about his actions today, he won’t take his anger out on you again._

M: _I could care less about me if he makes Bella cry again, I’ll knock his front teeth in with my bare fists._

Mirabelle ignored the rest of her text messages and focused once again on Bella. Her sister wasn’t crying anymore, occasional sniffs were heard between her sips of tea. 

Mirabelle rubbed her sister’s back, like mom used to when they were little, and spoke, “Do you want to switch classes? I’m sure something can be worked out.” Mirabelle sighed at Bella’s refusal, she couldn’t change things if Bella didn’t want her to. “I’m sorry today sucked and I know you hate Forks, I wish I could make it better.” Bella didn’t respond and simply snuggled into Mirabelle’s side in lieu of an answer.

“So how about this, we do our homework and we get dad to take us out to dinner tonight? After that, we can go to the local greenhouse and buy some plants for your room. It’s a cool hippy place that’s a year-round greenhouse, about 30 minutes out of town.” This seemed to motivate Bella, who gulped down the rest of her tea and reached over the bed for her discarded backpack. 

By the time Charlie got home, all school work was done and both sisters were waiting in the living room for him to come in. Thankfully Bella’s red-rimmed eyes had cleared up and her face wasn’t splotchy anymore from her crying. 

Dad walked into the house, took sight of both of his daughters on the couch looking at him with expectant faces, and sighed, “What is it this time?”

* * *

Seated on Bella’s bed, she listened to the conversation happening between mom and Bella, occasionally chiming in. Mirabelle laughing at their mother’s misfortune with technology.

“So how is everything at school? Are the kids there being nice to you? Any cute guys?” The smile Bella had before their mom’s questions was long gone now. Bella sent Mirabelle a warning look, telling her that she doesn’t need to tell mom about what really happened today. Mirabelle rolled her eyes but nodded in agreement. 

“They’re all very...welcoming.” Mirabelle could see Bella’s mounting frustration with the questioning. So she grabbed the phone before Bella mentally shut down.

“Hey, mom, Bella’s fine. Too many people in her space for one day. So how’s the new coach for the team?” Bella fell back into her bed and sighed in relief. Mirabelle watched as Bella got up a moment later and started tending to her plants she had purchased today. 

After another 30 minutes on the phone with Renée, Mirabelle said her goodbyes and handed back Bella her cellphone.

“Thanks, I know she means well, but so many people have asked me the same questions today. And you know how mom gets when we don’t play 20 questions.” Mirabelle shrugged in response and moved to get up but was stopped by Bella’s hand on her arm. “How well do you know the Cullen family? I saw you walking with the blonde-haired girl today.” 

“Pretty well, I’m good friends with Emmett and Rosalie. I don’t know what crawled up Edward’s butt today, he’s usually a polite guy. In fact, I’m supposed to go over to their house this weekend with the truck so Rose can look it over.” Mirabelle had felt the weight of her phone in her pocket all night, it had buzzed every once and a while. Letting her know that either one or both of the Cullen’s wanted to talk to her about today. 

“Oh cool. I just thought-nevermind.” Bella furrowed her brow and bit into her bottom lip. A sign she was in deep thought. 

Mirabelle yawned and said, “Isabella, I’m not ever going to take their side over yours. You’re family, and if Edward doesn’t apologize to you, I’ll take care of it. Now I’m headin’ to bed, night!” Bella’s eyes widened at Mirabelle’s proposal, knowing that when her big sister said, ‘I’ll take care of it’ it usually resulted in someone’s nose being bloodied. Mirabelle ignored Bella’s protests and made her way to the bathroom. She tiredly washed her face and changed into her pajamas, glancing at her laundry basket that needed to be washed before making her way to bed.

Under the soft covers, Mirabelle finally looked at her phone.

R: I _see, please don’t try to hurt Edward. When he comes back I’ll make sure he apologizes to your sister._

E: _I would love to see you kick Eddy’s ass plum, but leave it to us for now._

R: _Since Edward isn’t going be at the house this weekend, are you still okay with coming over?_

E: _Please come over this weekend! I’ve got so much stuff to show you!_

E: _But if you don’t that’s cool too._

M: _Edward’s gone?_

E: _Yupp! He went up to Alaska to visit our cousins for the week._

M: _...If that’s the case then I’ll come over on Saturday if that’s okay with you guys. If that day doesn’t work, then Sunday is fine as well._

R: _Saturday is perfect, would you like a ride to school Thursday?_

M: _Sounds good, see you tomorrow. Goodnight <3 _

_E: <333333 _

Bella was disappointed to learn that Edward wouldn’t be at school for a while. _Probably so she could give him a piece of her mind._ Mirabelle fell back into her routine by Friday, every other day would be spent between getting rides from Rosalie and Emmett. Bella still sat with her group she had initially sat with while Mirabelle happily jumped that ship and continued to sit next to the Cullens. Bella had been invited to go la push on Thursday, she had tried to include Mirabelle but she was already hanging out with Katie that day. As Saturday came, Mirabelle dropped off Bella at the local library with the promise to pick her up when she was done at the Cullen’s place. 

Pulling into a long gravel driveway, Mirabelle stressed over if she had made the right turn. There wasn’t a place to turn around at, so she pressed on. After turning a curve, the Cullen house came into view. Mirabelle’s mouth hung open taking in the sight of the home. Rosalie and Emmett stood in front of the house, ushering the truck into the garage. Stepping out of the truck, Mirabelle felt the old Chevy was out of place in the three-car garage. 

“There’s our Mira! How was the drive?” Emmett pulled her into a brief hug as he questioned her. 

“A little scary thought I had made a wrong turn at one point. But worth it, this house is amazing!” Pulling from the hug she gestured to the area. Rosalie laughed and touched her arm, pulling Mirabelle’s attention back to them.

“Esme will be pleased to hear that, she designed it herself. Come on, mom and dad want to meet you.” Rosalie led them into the living room, where Mirabelle caught the sounds of pots and pans banging in the kitchen. “I hope you’re hungry for brunch, they wanted to cook.” It was already 11 am, so yes Mirabelle could indeed scarf down more food. _Especially if it tasted as good as it smelled._ Emmett’s hand lightly rested on her back as the trio walked into the bustling kitchen. 

Alice stood over the stove cracking eggs into a skillet, while Jasper cut ham next to a long-haired brunette woman, who was cutting up green peppers. A tall blonde man stopped cutting into a loaf of bread, a rose to greet them. 

“Hello, you must be Mirabelle Swan, we’ve heard so much about you. I’m Carsile Cullen and that is my wife Esme.” He gestured to his wife, who by now had stopped cutting the greens and was now by his side. 

Esme kindly smiled at her, “We’re making french omelets and for dessert, we’re having a Mirabelle plum tart, after your namesake.” Mirabelle grinned at the news, nobody had ever made a dessert with her in mind before, _well except for birthday cakes_.

“Thank you so much! It smells amazing, which reminds me, you’ve done a wonderful job on your home, Mrs.Cullen. It’s absolutely breathtaking!” 

Mr.Cullen squeezed his wife tight into him, rubbing up and down her arm. “She’s an amazing architect, I’m very lucky to have her.” Esme leaned into him and hid a smile behind her hand. 

“All done! Come on Jazz help me set the table!” Alice and Jasper nodded in greeting before leaving the kitchen with food-laden hands. Emmett helped Mirabelle take off her coat before the group moved into the dining room. 

As everyone was seated at the table Esme excitedly said, “I’m so glad we can finally use this!” 

Jasper cleared his throat and awkwardly smiled, “We only ever use the dining room for special occasions. Glad you came along Mira.” At these words, she came to a dawning horror. The Cullen family didn’t eat, she nervously watched as each member took something onto their plates.

“So how are you feeling about being in our sleepy little town?” Carlisle’s warm voice draws Mirabelle’s attention towards the front of the table. _Out of the corner of her eye, she thinks she sees Emmett’s arm at lightning-fast speed in a throwing motion._

“Oh I love Forks, I used to live here as a child but every summer I came back to visit my dad.” Dr.Cullen nods and then Mirabelle’s attention is shifted to Alice with her questions.

“I know you used to live in Phoenix, don’t you miss the sun?” Mirabelle takes a bite of food before she answers.

“No, I’ve lived in Californa and Phoenix. I appreciate the sun and all it does, but I can’t say I appreciate that it turns me into a deep boiled lobster as soon as I leave the house without sunscreen.” Rosalie scuffs at this in amusement. Mirabelle quickly scans the Cullens plates before focusing back on her own. _Not seeing them eat but the food is disappearing._

“Aw, so you’re telling me I’ve been missing out on crustacean Mira?” Emmett jokes as he stretches his arm across the back of her chair, fingers idly playing with stray curls of Rosalie’s hair, who’s seated next to Mirabelle. Apparently her death stare at his joke is even funnier than the thought of crab Mirabelle, as he broke out into chuckles. 

The rest of the dinner went smoothly, both Mr. and Mrs. Cullen seemed interested in Mirabelle’s life and her thoughts and opinions on things. Carlisle seemed practically keen in Mirabelle and Jasper’s discussions on history. While Esme was interested in her general interests, though she seemed to just be happy to be talking to her children’s friend. However, no mention of Edward came up the entire dinner, clueing Mirabelle in on the fact both parents were aware of the….strife going on between him and her. 

Esme declined her help to clean up the table, claiming she had plenty of idle hands who can help her. Rosalie grabbed her hand and quickly led her back towards the garage. _Which in Rose speak this meant, ‘I’m tired of sharing you with my family.’_ Mirabelle grinned stupidly and followed behind the blonde bombshell. Emmett claiming he would see them in a second, he needed to grab something. 

In the garage, Mirabelle leaned against Old Red as Rosalie went into the bathroom to change into her mechanic outfit. Hearing the door open from the other side of the garage, revealed Emmett, arms laden with pillows and warm looking blankets.

He let her grab a few pillows before he made his way over to a little couch and TV area Mirabelle hadn’t noticed. “Sorry took me a while, I didn’t know which ones you would like the best.” Mirabelle’s heart warmed at the sight of him making a nest on the couch. “I don’t get cold easily down here, but I figured you might.” Em gently guided her into a spot before he turned on the TV and fiddled with the controls for a moment before handing her a PlayStation 2 controller. “I figured we could play while Angel works on the truck. I’ve got just about everything.” Which turned out to be true, Emmet’s gaming library was impressive. Mirabelle pointed out a racing game she remembered playing as a kid. 

Rosalie came out of the bathroom as Mirabelle was situating herself in a comfy position as Emmett got the game ready. Rosalie wore a pair of worn grease-stained and torn overalls over a once-white T-shirt, hair pulled into a sloppy bun. She catches sight of a cocooned Mira and a crouched over Emmett and looks away before speaking. “Hey Em, can you help me with something real quick?”

Mirabelle watches from the couch as Emmett helps Rosalie lift a heavy-looking piece of machinery off the floor. She feels her face turn beat red in awe as Mirabelle is privileged to the sight of flexing back muscles from the couple. Before she combusts on the spot, Mirabelle looks away and fiddles with the game, waiting for Emmett to come back. By his sharp grin, as he comes back, he knows exactly what has caused her face to turn cherry red, but he makes no comment on it.

The time passes quickly as Em and her duke it out on the race track, teasing insults being passed between the two, as Rosalie worked on the truck. As natural light faded, the sound of the truck’s hood being shut broke Emmett and Mirabelle’s conversation. They turned to watch as Rosalie wiped her hands clean on a towel and blew and piece of hair out of her face. 

“They did a good job on it, but I did have to recalibrate somethings that they couldn’t have seen. But all in all, it’s a good truck. However, I still think you need to be careful when driving it, older models aren’t built to handle wreaks like today’s cars are.” Mirabelle hated to leave her warm nest but knew that it was late enough that Bella was probably sick of the library by now. 

“Thank you Rose, it means a lot to have you look over it. I better get going, I hate driving at night and I have a sister to collect.” After shared goodbyes with Emmett and Rosalie, Mrs. Cullen popped into the garage before Mirabelle had a chance to get into the truck. 

“Oh, I’m so glad I caught you before you left! Here, I packed up some leftovers for you and your family.” Mirabelle suspected that these were all the leftovers from the dinner but thanked Esme regardless. Knowing Charlie and Bella would find the free meal a delight. She made her goodbyes once again and pilled into Old Red, making sure her parcel wouldn’t be shaken too badly on the drive home.

Bella’s trip at the library was a bust, even though she said it was fine, but Mirabelle knew from the lack of checked out books, Bella didn’t find anything at the place. Dad seemed pleasantly surprised at the leftovers she had brought home, all three had scraped the pie tin clean by the end of the night. The rest of the rainy weekend was spent cleaning the house and resting. Everything was good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rosalie: We're not changing her  
> Emmett: You're the one who brought her home, it's happening.
> 
> Each Cullen at the table as soon as Mirabelle looks away from them: This food nasty! YEET *food is flung out a conveniently open window*
> 
> Did Esme order a very hard to get fruit from France to make a dish for Mirabelle, absolutely she did.
> 
> Rosalie dying on the spot as she catches sight of a soft and cozy Mira, while Em unknowingly gives a grade A view of his ass.  
> Emmett who knows absolutly what he's done: >:3 all according to plan
> 
> 2 Head cannons for Emmett and Rosalie: Emmett learned Japanese to play games exclusive only to Japan. Rose could have her mechanic clothes pristine but finds it...disconcerting, the thought of work clothes being nice and tidy. She prefers having her overalls ripped and grease-stained.


End file.
